


Only Two Souls

by GlitterHobbit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Amnesia, Angst, BDSM, Battle, Betrayal, Biting, Blood, Council, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Genocide, Gore, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mix of au, Multi, Nibbling, Pain, Plot, Pre-Undertale, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tension, Thriller, Trauma, Trust, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, War, kingdom - Freeform, organisation, royal, skelebros, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterHobbit/pseuds/GlitterHobbit
Summary: Toriel and sans never made any promises. No humans ever fell into the Underground until now.Do not speak to the man who talks in hands.Neutral Frisk enters the underground to find a hidden hell.Determination is not going cut it.Next Chapter: Dec





	1. Decline

**Author's Note:**

> Oh trust me it may start out like this in many Undertale fics but it turns very, very fast.

You stare down into the gaping hole in front of you, beneath the start of Mount Ebott ahead. All your eyes are welcomed with is an endless abyss into the dark, however a cool breeze flows smoothly out from within the abyss. You scrunch up your face as a sour scent fills your nostrils, your curiosity after all these years was about to be satisfied. Finally. 

 All the villagers had spoken such horrible tales of monsters and how they triumphed over them by banishing them away, trapped forever down inside this very hole in front. At least to your knowledge at least, it was only a rumor that this hole acts as the entrance to the fabled 'Underground'. Sighing you look around the forest that you are in the midst of, it's a winter day and an eerily quietness had been delivered along with the new batch of snow. Rubbing your  gloved hands together to generate some heat you press them to your surely now pink cheeks. This is a terrible idea, Frisk.

Why do you want to go down there so badly? You have no idea. It's as if the hole has a magical pull on it, constantly providing an urge for you to jump down into it. Unknowingly you could easily break your legs or ankles, hence the rope neatly rolled up under your belt. You'd come prepared, heck if the village council knew what you were doing they would probably push you down into the hole for the monsters. You shudder at the thought instead of the cold. Shaking your head you focus your eyes on a nearby oak tree, maybe if you secure the rope around it and your waist you could hoist yourself down safely.. to some degree.

Walking over towards the oak tree your boots graze along  in the snow, breaking the eerie silence with loud crunching. Inspecting the tree more closely you nod to yourself. It'll have to do, it's not a huge oak nor a small one and has just the right width to it and it most likely only a few years old. Rather young compared to the other giant trees that fill the forest, some are as old as Mount Ebott. Pulling at the rope and adjusting it you make a belt for your waist on the spare end and tie a knot on the other end surrounding the tree. As you approach the hole once more you hold your breath slightly, a niggling voice in your head tells you it's not too late to head back but you won't. You can't. It's not just sheer curiosity that had brought you here. 

You had been summoned.

 

"For crying out loud" you groan as you start to pace back and forth, this isn't like you. Normally an adrenaline rush is a much wanted treat for you but this whole situation is ironically putting you on edge. Honestly you wanted to escape the human world, the whole kingdom is going to hell and each day had been proving much and much harder to survive. It's incredibly dangerous but maybe jumping down into where the monsters are you could find the one who summoned you. You chuckle lightly at the nonsense that goes through your mind. If your kind banished them why on earth would they not kill you if they came across you?. You stop pacing as you hear a small yelp.

Huh?

You flip yourself to look around the forest but see no one, you would have heard crunching in the snow if there was someone else about but to no avail you even see another track that isn't your own. It then hits you.. the yelp came from within the hole. Slowly you turn back to it and look down cautiously, maybe you should call out for who it was? but making your presence known could be a mistake. Maybe all this is a mistake. Huffing deeply you shake your limbs in an attempt to snap yourself into some sense. Your sword clangs against your smaller dagger beside it on your belt. You got this Frisk.

And with that last bit of bravery and determination you step forth with your right boot that gravity pulls down on, hard. Your whole body crumbles beneath the boot as you begin to fall, you idiot.

 In your moment of determination you had forgotten you needed to lower yourself gradually. As the air blasts through your hair and riles up your cloak you begin to panic but there's nothing you can do as your stomach churns and flips on itself.

"HG!" You cry out as the rope suddenly tugs around your waist tightly, it causes a sharp pain in your sides as you're sure you've just gotten rope burn. Groaning you blink haggardly but all you can see is darkness. Lifting your now heay head to face the top of from where you had fallen down there's a wave of dread that hangs over you as well as the rope that is now fraying and slowly breaking above. Shit.

"Welcome to the hellhole" a deep voice attains your attention as you switch your focus from the quickly fraying rope to the opening of the hole above. A dark hooded figure looms over, to your dismay you can't see their face or if they even have one. What on earth?..

Before you can ask for help the hooded figure places out a gloved hand that ignites into a dark amber flame. It ignites a flame to the rope, fast. Trying to keep yourself calm you pull out your dagger as fast a you can with the fire approaching you. If you're not fast you're going to be burnt to a crisp. Fortunately you are blessed with rather great reflexes and are able to pull your dagger out and cut your connection to the flaming rope. Staring up defiantly you glare at the still looming hooded figure that quickly get smaller in your line of sight as you descend faster than you had moments ago.

 

 

 

 

*THUD*

 

 

 

 

"Ugh.." you mumble quietly as you're now ironically numb with pain. You feel as if for sure you had broken your back but it's clearly not the case as you are alive. At least you think you are.. 

The light from up above the entrance to the hole is dim but strong enough to make you squint your eyes as you lay, unwillingly unable to move. This is bad. As the pain continues to radiate through you , something golden catches your eye. To the best of your capability you adjust your head down to the side of your body, you're laying upon a golden flower bed. But these flowers.. you had heard tales of them, wicked and wealthy ones. Some say they bring bad luck to you and others say they bring out your true self. You click your tongue as you'd never believed such nonsense. However not far from you stands a lone one of these flowers, slightly bigger and it has a ....face?

You blink several times as the golden petals almost burn into your retinas. Did you really fall that hard? Maybe you had actually died and this is what the after life actually is. No, you see the face on the flower come to life as it seems to notice your glare at it. Is it a demon?

"HOWDY!" The flower speaks in a highly excited tune that shoots through you as well as the current pain in your back. To the best of your capability you slowly raise yourself up into a sitting position, the pain this causes is excruciating but the talking flower could not be ignored. You had never seen anything like this before. A flower. An actual talking flower... the florists would love this one. You tilt your head to the side as you think of something to reply with but.. the flower is oddly off putting in a sense. It has a dark aura but visually it's bright.. 

"That was a nasty fall huh?" The flowers smile.. no it's more like a grin, widens to reveal a fulls set of human looking teeth. It's awfully creepy. The flowers words sound so sincere but its eyes are hiding something. Still unable to get up fully you have no choice but to answer it.

"What are you?"you ask with a suddenly anxious tone. Why are you so worked up over a small flower? For goodness sake Frisk, you scold yourself inside your head.

"Why I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" Flowey announces but the look behind their eyes doesn't leave for a second as they smile even wider.

"You look kinda hurt there! If you want I can help you out!" Flowey doesn't given you a chance to respond as they're suddenly surrounded by multiple white bullets that all of which spin clock wise. You don't like this.

"I'll pass" you respond with a calm but apprehensive tone. This flower appears to be extremely unreliable.

Your words appear to hurt the flower as the white bullets disappear. Flowey droops their head down towards the floor, seemingly exhausted.

"Why I just wanted to help you..." the voice is devastated. But why so much so? you would have thought you'd just stabbed the talking flower the way it's acting. The uneasy feeling it had given you was no longer present, perhaps you had misjudged Flowey.

"Look... I" you start but the flower starts to sob, hard. How? they don't ha-

"You don't have any idea where you've just entered" Flowey chokes out as they begin to shake violently. Are they having a panic attack?

Fighting the body in your pain you raise from your current sitting position into a hunched stand, your legs wobbling great beneath you in protest. That fall really had take it out of you, struggling to focus on Flowey as you breathe you feel a sharp pain in the right side of your chest. You'd definitely broken a rib or two from the fall not that it's exactly much of a surprise.

Sighing deeply but painfully so you take a step towards the flower, offering forth a hand to them in an attempt to console the flower choking on their tears.

 

Your hand never reaches Flowey.

 

 

 

 

 

"THERE YOU ARE AHA!" A loud shriek erupts through the air, echoing in the what you believe to be an entrance to some ruins. Thrown off guard completely the voice knocks you back as well as by a gust of strong air. It burns your eyes, in an attempt to shield them you close them shut tightly as you fall backwards, landing hard on the stone floor with your backside.

"Wh-" you hear Flowey croak out, are they still choking?

Upon opening your eyes once more you instantly wish you hadn't as a butchered and bleeding Flowey is crawling across the floor of the ruins, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Finally they stop and lay motionless with the flowers where you had landed upon your fall. Anxiously you follow Flowey's blood trail back to where they had been struck. Now stood where Flowey had once been was a man cloaked within the shadows.

 

"A HUMAN.." they announce rather amused as they step forth. Biting down and clenching your teeth in determination you attempt to respond.

"What of it?" your voice comes out defensive and harsh.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU LITTLE SWINE" They erupt in laughter as one boot leaves the shadows to approach you, behind the foot follows the man. He's a .. you gawk at him in confusion and terror.

"WHAT?! NEVER SEEN A SKELETON BEFORE?" The sentence leaves a sharp grinning fanged mouth on a pale white skull with dark sockets. Your breath hitches as his eyes are just a dark abyss just like the hole you'd fallen down into. He stares back at you, into your red eyes as if he sees right through you. Every bone in your body is telling you to run as the hairs on your neck raise soon after. Hesitantly taking your sight from his gaze you inspect him closer, he's wearing a black cloak with multiple rips in it. Underneath you can see red silk as well as his ribs every here and there. Why is he giving you such a bad feeling?!

 

"WORRY NOT HUMAN! I CAN SHOW YOU YOURS!" The skeleton erupts in a manic laughter as a bony hand strikes forth at you.


	2. Delusory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can lying make you end up in a bigger hole than the one of which you fell into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All fell characters just have their names spelled backwards as opposed their counter parts. Excluding Papyrus.

None of this is making sense, the note said you'd find something else, not this..not hell.

If it had not been for your injuries due to the fall you could have dodged this..this skeletons attack. Not to underestimate his strength as he now holds you up in the air like a rag-doll, his bony fingers digging into your throat as he holds you,hoisted up in-front of him.He must be 6ft'10 easily as your feet dangle below. You struggle to breathe as you paw at his grasp upon you but it's quickly apparent his strength is anything but human.But how? it just makes no sense.. Refusing to give in you kick your boots at him and glare into the darkness of his eye sockets, it's not going to end like this. Never.

"Nyeheh" the skeleton catches you off guard with a now quieter laugh but still wicked, he's finding your struggle for life amusing. The sick son of a-

"You chose a bad time to come down, swine" His sharp fanged teeth hiss, the way he speaks in is full of such bitterness, as if you were responsible or everything bad in his life to have ever occurred in his life.Choking but now digging your nails into the bones holding you, you chuckle nervously as you don't remove you defiant eyes from him. You're running low on time here, Frisk.

"So this is how you greet humans huh?" you choke out as his grip loosens for a split second, so fast of which you contemplate if the small amount of oxygen you're surviving on is beginning to make you delirious. His face is so eerie is the way it emotes itself without the assistance of muscles on it. The skeletons grin vanishes as he now creases his brow bone at you, he's thinking deeply about something which clearly involves you. The light from above was now growing dim as you can only assume the end of the day is nigh. 

"Hit a non existent nerve did I?" You heckle at him as you do your best to come off as brave when you're absolutely terrified of this being. But there's a fine line between being brave and stupid. You're on the wrong side of the line Frisk.

Using his spare hand he rubs his sharp jawline in a moment of silence before using the same hand to deal a blow into your gut, causing blood to splutter up an out of your mouth. He'd made up his mind. You tremble weakly in pain as your hands drop to your side from holding on to the one of his holding you.

Gasping for air as you'd been winded it's near impossible to breathe with his other hand till wrapped tightly around your throat. The vision in your eyes starts to haze and blur as you feel yourself grow weaker. Maybe this is it.

Just when you thought that this was the end, the skeleton abruptly releases you as you collapse on the floor beneath him. 

"Enough" a new voice fills the echoing cave you lay motionless inside of, under the skeleton. The voice is almost sweet and caring but it's.. not

"Yarus, this is very unexpected" The somewhat soft, feminine voices continues as it draws closer with near silent footsteps. Who is Yarus?..you wander as you slowly push out your hands in order to try raise yourself in order to see who the voice belongs to. Your efforts are not worthwhile as the skeleton immediately slams down a heavy boot onto your back and burying our face into the stone floor. You're in so much pain it's so enticing to give up, but that's not exactly something you had ever done often or even at all.

"YOUR MAJESTY" The skeletons voice is struck with surprise and spoken with politeness, you didn't think he would be capable of such a thing as he continues to put pressure on your back until he hits a specifically sore spot due to the fall. Screaming out under him you clench your fists and clench your teeth together tightly as you begin to wish you'd listened to the villagers warnings.

"I said that's enough, Yarus take your foot off of her" The voice sternly instructs and to your relief the skeleton who you can only presume is called 'Yarus' removes his boot from your back, leaving it to ache with a throbbing pain.

Panting softly you raise your head jut enough to place your sights on the two monsters only a few steps away. The other monster to which the soft voice has to belong to is a female type of goat. Her appearance throws you off as dark curled horns are upon her head with a small red crown. The tuffs of her fur are burnt in places, the robe she wears has also seen better days as it's clearly been sown up where giant holes once were. Last of all her eyes that reach yours are a deep brown, unlike the skeletons you can read into her. All you can see is deep pain and sadness.. but why?

She notices your stare and frowns down upon you, now as if you're nothing less than a piece of trash. Is she not here in your aid?

"Human" she announces but she does not sound so sure of her claim.

In order to respond to the best of your ability you spit out the remainder of blood inside your mouth which only tastes strongly of a bitter iron. For some reason Yarus seems to take this act as disrespect as he goes to take a step forth towards you but the goat gestures with a clawed hand to stop. He obliges.

"Monster" you grit your teeth at her as you don't want to be taken lightly even though the skeleton had taken you down like you were indeed, nothing.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT" Speaking of, Yarus erupts in anger but still stays put beside the goat woman. Why on earth would you show some respect after what had just happened?

"How old are you child?" her question throws you off guard as you look from Yarus to her on his left. Why does your age have any significance ?

"ANSWER!" Yarus growls but he still doesn't budge from where he currently stands. Just why is he taking orders from this woman? he surely doesn't seem the type to follow orders.

Fighting every shred of pain in your body you manage to sit up into a slumped backwards position with your hear leaned back ever so slightly. Staring up at the goat you swallow but it's just dry and sore in your throat by now before speaking.

"20, I'm 20 years old" your voice is tired but your answer appears to satisfy her as she takes a step towards you. You're surprised she accepted your age given you look a fair bit younger but if Monsters aren't used to seeing humans it doesn't really come up as much of a surprise.

"I am Queen Leirot" she smiles eerily as she goes to offer you a hand to take but you don't accept it. Frowning at your lack of action she takes her clawed hand back as you watch her with great caution. You simply cannot sustain another attack or it will be your demise, you shudder at the realization of just how dangerous the situation you are in truly is.

"And just whom am I speaking to?" her tone changes into a displeased one, had you really angered her over something so trivial? Shifting under her glare you have no choice but to inform her of who you are.

Trying to not anger her any further you decide it's best to not lie and tell the truth. She gives off the feeling that she could see straight through any lies.

"Frisk, that's my name" you speak slowly as Leirot seems to relax a bit but Yarus continues to glare at you, you give him a look in response. He growls. So he has a short temper? you take a mental note of this.

"Frisk, I must ask you something important my dear" Leirot dismisses the tension between you and the skeleton as she approaches you, leaning down on one of her knees in front so that she can get closer to you. Leirot looks you over, you weren't exactly dressed to great royalty but your black cloak had always help keep you hidden in the shadows. However your she didn't seem interested in what you were wearing at all, it was the expression on her face when she looked into your red eyes. Not like this reaction was new, your eyes had almost gotten your burned in witch accusations on the surface but they're just red due to your family blood line as far as you're aware which isn't much given you don't know who your family actually are.

"And that is?" your voice trails as the staring goat is starting to creep you out as their eyes scrutinize yours. Finally Leirot blinks and shakes her head before continuing.

"Are you a human?" she asks dead serious.

What?

"Huh?" you look at her, puzzled by her question. Surely she knows what a human looks like?

"SHE HAS TO BE!" Yarus interrupts, you'd almost forgotten how loud his voice can be and it causes you to flinch now after his violent attack.

"My dear a yes or no would suffice" Leirot continues. This may just be your chance to escape Frisk, your only chance.

"No" you respond calmly, this lie relies upon your life, the way they talk about humans makes you uneasy.

"My eyes, can you not tell I'm a monster?" you breathe deeply as you say a silent payer inside your head. Please let them believe it..

"My apologies young lady, we just haven't seen one and you're the first of your kind to have fallen down here it appears" you can't believe your ears as Leirot sounds truly apologetic and guilty.

"PROVE IT!" Yarus yells and marches up to you, your body tenses in anticipation of another attack but Leirot stands up in his way.

"Nonsense, look at her eyes for goodness sake" Leirot sturdily informs him as if to look for himself but there's no need. He had looked through them and your soul itself earlier. 

He looks a bit more convinced as he takes a quick glance at you before turning back to Leirot.

"IF SHE HAD BEEN HUMAN, HER SOUL AND FIGHTING WOULD HAVE BEEN MUCH STRONGER" Yarus now sounds less uptight and stares at you without expression. You finally can relax a little bit. You'd never believed in lying but in order to save yourself you really did not care much about that belief as of right now. But what does he mean by you would have been stronger? you were clearly majorly injured before he came and added to your wounds so to judge you like that is ridiculous, although of course you aren't going to correct him. Speaking of your entire body continues to ache, especially your gut where Yarus had winded you. He's going to pay for that.

But what does Yarus mean by your soul?

"Frisk dear, eat this it will help you heal" Leirot is holding a small piece of food out in the palm of her fuzzy hand. From what you can gather it looks like a small slice of pie,It could be poisoned.. sure you fooled them with your lies but you still can't trust them. Shaking your head you raise a hand to gesture a no, you have something else you could use. It may help your lie appear more liable also.

Slowly you place out your right palm, breathing slowly as the two monsters watch, baffled by your actions. Focusing deeply you stare into the center of your palm, conjuring all your inside strength to ignite it with a small flame. Seconds later a small flame emerges from thin air and crackles quietly, the flame creates a light amber glow around your hand as you begin to feel at ease. It's a healing warmth spell you had learned from an old necromancy book hidden in an abandoned library in one of the destroyed parts of the capital on the surface. Slowly but surely your gut, back, throat and entire body starts to feel normal once more. 

"Definitely not human then my dear, humans can't do magic" Leirot takes her eyes off of you to reassure Yarus who is gazing at the flame ever so intently.

"SO IT SEEMS MY QUEEN" He nods at her words.

"Just what were you doing down here, Yarus?" Leirot asks suddenly as their attention withdraws from you and to other matters. You don't dare make a move yet as you continue to heal in silence.

"I FINALLY DISPOSED OF THAT TERRIBLY IRRITATING GOLDEN FLOWER!" Yarus sounds relieved as his sharp teeth chatter, he's remarkably ominous. Best keep that thought to yourself though, Frisk. He darts forth a bony finger in the direction of where Flowey had fallen, this causes you to be reminded that these monsters truly cannot be trusted. That poor flower.. you think to yourself as you look over at it laying in a pool of blood. If only you had intervened.

"NEVER MIND ME YOUR LADY, WHAT IS SOMEONE OF YOUR RANKING DOING OUT HERE?" Yarus inquires, making a good point as the goat Queen glares at the lifeless flower. Strange..

"I check to see if anything has fallen down every now and then, so that vile Toriel cannot take what is rightfully ours. If any human falls down here then their soul belongs to the UCAOH" Leirot's words send a shiver down your spine as it had just became apparent as to why they were so inquisitive as to whether or not you were human.

"M'LADY I CAN ADD THE CHECKUP TO MY LIST OF DUTIES IF YOU SO WISH IT" Yarus offers sounding very devoted to his role. You can only presume he's a guard of hers or something of similar caliber. 

"If you would be ever so kind to do so, I tend to miss the council meetings when I come here" Leirot exhales. Leirot says nothing as she pats down her clothing and then walks off into what you believe to be ruins. Yarus watches her before he realizes it, it's just the two of you.

"No good bye?" you murmur quietly as you look forth but not quiet enough so as Yarus sends you a cold glance. Finally feeling somewhat better you stand, a little wobbly but you're much better than you were. Yarus doesn't remove his intense sockets from you but you can't figure out why.

"Am I free to go?" you ask him with a soft voice in the hoe it'll work on him the way it does when Leirot uses it. But you're not a Queen Frisk. You tense as he takes what feels like forever to respond.

"YES, JUST KEEP WHAT YOU SAW HERE QUIET" He huffs as he heads over to Flowey. Walking past you his aura is strong, very strong. You were a fool to have antagonized him earlier.

Wrapping up your cloak around you, you pull up your hood and decide it would be best to not look back at Yarus and Flowey on your way out. With your hood up it may prevent anything like this happening again also but it does give you a thief vibe too. You win some you lose some.

As you walk forth on out of the cave you'd been in for too long you enter an archway where inside is a series of hallways with white pillars. A color scheme of purple and pink is harsh on your eyes as you'd been in such a dim room for so long. The hallways were in tatters however, some of the pillars had completely crumbled with parts of a stone ceiling. Green vines hugged everything in the walkways from stones to...corpses.

Many, many corpses of monsters. Not your average corpse, technically ashes but you'd studied about how they turn to ash when they perished. Even though you are walking through the remains of another species, one that is set on taking your soul no doubt. You feel uneasy.

You decide to tread carefully as to not stand in any of the ashes which does prove to be difficult given it's- they're everywhere you go. You carry on for some time, passing multiple signs you choose not to read, after what you'd experienced you are now fixated on getting out. However you're going to do so is beyond you. Eventually you pass through a burned down house that holds a door below with a symbol on it. Odd. You stare at it, it looks like an orb with wings and a couple of triangles. What could they mean? Reaching out with a gloved hand of yours you feel it over but by doing so it opens the door, revealing the way to a snowy forest. Oh how you longed to go back to the one on the surface as of right now.

Whilst you had been making your way, you couldn't help but go over some questions that had been nagging you. Who was the one to set alight to your rope? what is the UCAOH and just why was your soul of any importance as a human. This aside you're grateful to be alive.

Thankfully as you walk through the rune door and into the forest you're perfectly dressed for the environment, you'd never really liked the cold. Abruptly the door slams closed behind you, startled you flip around to look at it. It's gone? how does a damned door disappear?!

A crunching in the distance removes your attention from the now missing door, usually this wouldn't be that big a deal but you're in unfamiliar territory, monster territory at that. You get the feeling that it's not exactly animal either as it's giving off an aura that almost feels familiar but you just can't place you finger on it.

Feeling a presence behind you, you have no choice to turn around. Slowly you turn with one of your hands rested on your dagger beneath your cloak, ready. What you see makes you yell out and shoot forth your dagger but your target easily dodges.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's another skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But who?, also there may appear to be a small plot hole here but it's supposed to be there and is resolved in the next chapter.


	3. Bleak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, uh not sure how people are liking this lol. Very different compared to my other Fic 'Tenor'

Meanwhile as you face the new skeleton in the midst of the snow covered forest after wandering through the door in the ruins, Yarus is still at the ruins entrance, thinking back to his encounter with you. You had convinced him of being a monster yourself due to your rare red eyes. However he had quickly forgotten your first words to him after the calamity with the fall and the other monsters arrival. Of course the sudden appearance of the Queen had forced him to take his full focus off of you but you had said "So this is how you greet humans huh?" as he had his hand wrapped around your neck. Did you say that because he thought you was one? or because you possibly are one, to his knowledge at least. 

Now standing under the hole from which you had fallen through, Yarus looks up to see the moon in the far sky. It glistens upon his smooth skull which still had a few specks of your blood left on it, or Flowey's, who knows? His idea of taking care of he flowers corpse was to pull of each of the golden yellow petals, they prove to be a staple in some potions. Satisfied, he kicks the remains of the bloody flower one last time. It remains motionless. Good.

Turning away from the mess he had made, he briefly wipes his boots across the small patch of grass to be sure he got rid of any blood he may have stood in. Glaring towards the direction you had headed, Yarus doesn't have a good feeling about you. If you were a monster then why had he never seen you before and how could a monster fall down when you're all stuck down here.It wasn't a surprise for the Queen to have been fooled since she has so to handle right now with the undergrounds current situation. You had been fortunate to have managed such a bluff. Nonetheless how lucky are you going to be when Yarus finds you?

"WOAH, NICE SHOT!" The skeleton in front of you now exclaims, he looks almost identical to the one called 'Yarus' you'd only just escaped from by the scrape of your teeth. His teeth are perfectly square and non pointed like Yarus', instead of a cloak he wears a dark marmalade shade of orange hoodie that both of his hands are stuffed inside of. Black gym shorts hang from his pelvis which oddly go with his neon red sneakers. Shaking, you raise up both your forearms into an 'X' shape in front of your body in an attempt to protect yourself if the new skeleton retaliates. But he does't seem to be focused on fighting..?

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU AROUND HERE, FOR YOU SEE I AM THE MARVELOUS PAPYRUS AND I KNOW EVERY MONSTER HERE!" He announces proudly, removing one hand to hold a thumbs up to the middle of his chest. Papyrus has such a happy and energetic voice and the way he rolls his 'r's is flawless. As he appears to not be a threat you lower your arms, his sockets patiently watch you as you dare not make any sudden moves still.

"Papyrus?" you repeat his name, upon doing so his skull somehow lights up. The forest was rather dark so you thought for a moment it might have been the reflection of the moon on his skull but you're underground..

"YES! AND WHOM AM I SPEAKING TO, DEAR MONSTER FRIEND?" You blink a couple times as he clearly doesn't hesitate in assuming you're a monster, and a possible friend at that.

"My name.." you start to talk but something in you causes you to hold back. It's bad enough Yarus and the Queen of this place knows your name already. Looking into Papyrus's sockets though you feel a strange reassurance, as if he can be trusted. Your instinct doesn't normally tell you to trust a complete stranger like this, as a matter of fact it's a first.

"Frisk, my name's frisk" you smile at him weakly, relaxing you stand straight as the skeleton is overjoyed by your response.

"WHY WHAT A LOVELY NAME, FRISK IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU BUT I MUST ASK!" His permanent smile doesn't falter as he turns and looks at the dagger you had thrown. It now lays almost hidden in the snow, the handle sticking up and out of the white floor. It wasn't exactly a special dagger or anything, just one you had purchased from a merchant a couple of months back. Iron daggers are extremely basic but make a great throwing weapon if the situation calls for it.

Turning back to you, Papyrus continues.

"WHY DID YOU THROW THAT AT ME?" Oddly Papyrus doesn't sound offended or hurt, just curious where if it were anyone else they surely would have been pissed.

Feeling slightly guilty you take a couple steps forth in the snow to retrieve the dagger, talking as you do so.

"I thought you were someone else" you shrug as you pick up the dagger, it had only been in the snow for a little while but it was still very could to the touch, even through your gloved hands.

"SOMEONE ELSE? WHY WH-" Papyrus abruptly stops talking, placing the dagger back into it's holder on your belt you watch his facial expression turn from confused to concerned. He knows who you'd mistaken him for.

"YARUS.." His words are loud but his demeanor had completely changed.

"You know him?" you inquire but his face doesn't shift expression even though you were now standing much closer besides him. It's as if he had frozen as soon as he had said that name, moments go by as a small flurry of snow starts to descend. Snowflakes begin to collect on top of his smooth skull as he remains still, in deep thought. As a kind gesture you stand as tall as you can in order to lift up the orange hood on his jacket, it feels soft to the touch. You can't help but wonder if the cold even bothers skeleton anyways, how could they even feel it?

"I KNOW IT MAY SOUND SILLY.." Papyrus suddenly breaks his silence as you finish placing his hood over his head. Looking deeply into your eyes he suddenly grabs your right wrist that had just assisted in raising his hood. His bony fingers are smooth but cold, the grip is surprisingly not very tight. You had experienced the sheer force those type of hands can deal by Yarus but Papyrus wasn't even using a fraction of that. Does he think you're delicate? 

"BUT ARE YOU ON THEIR SIDE?!" He raises his already loud voice as his grip tightens more so but still not enough to hurt, just enough to capture you and your full attention. A part of you is bewildered as you have no idea what he means? clearly if you had been on Yarus's side you wouldn't have thrown a dagger at Papyrus, had he been Yarus.

Twisting your wrist under his grip you focus your eyes on his face, there's a faint sign of fear in his dark sockets. Not that you don't blame him after having the misfortune of meeting his near doppelganger.

"Whose side?" you speak in a reassuringly calm tone, you don't want to work him up over nothing.

Papyrus sighs deeply and closes his sockets somehow as he releases your wrist from his grip, exhaling he reopens his eyes once more. You slowly rub over your now free wrist as if it'll help the blood flow re regulate itself.

"YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM, THEN DOES THAT MEAN YOU ARE ONE OF US?" He tilts his skull slightly in question as you take a step away from him, you preferred there to be a bit more distance between you until the situation was more clear.

"I'm by myself.." you gesture with your hands as you do a small spin in the spot you stand in to assure him.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE IN THE COLD? DO YOU NOT HAVE ANYWHERE TO GO?" Papyrus's voice returns to the cheerful tone it once held.

"I guess not, I'm trying to find someone" you answer as you pull out a small piece of paper from your cloak pocket. It's a very withered piece of paper and the writing is extremely faint but you had received it years ago. 

"WHO IS IT? I KNOW JUST ABOUT KNOW EVERYONE, I'M RATHER POPULAR YOU SEE SO I MAY BE OF USE TO YOU" Papyrus is excited but slightly confused as you hand him the small piece of paper, instead of answering his question. It's the note that had somehow summoned you here.

Not questioning you any further, Papyrus takes the paper with his skeletal hand. After raising it closer to his skull to read it his face dims. 

"What is it? can you not read in that language? I had to find a translator myself personally. The village elder knew it but wouldn't tell me how they did" Papyrus seems to ignore your words as he swiftly sets the page on fire in his hand. Blue flames destroy it almost instantly as he shakes his head. You gasp and gape at him as he drops ashes to the floor, melting the snow beneath.

"That was an important piece of information!" you yell at the skeleton as you're all so tempted to hit him but you decide not to, dropping to your knees you stare at the ashes mournfully. That was all you had in aid of your search..

"Beware the man who speaks in hands" Papyrus speaks in an almost impossible to hear decibel. He looks away from you and faces forth down the path you were heading down.

Feeling hopeless you release a grunt of anger, punching the snowy ground in frustration. Of curse hitting snow proves rather pointless as it cushions your blows. With no other choice you decide to stand up and hastily walk on wards, past Papyrus and to not look back. You had been a fool yet again.

"WAIT!" He calls out for you but you remain determined to not answer him back.

"FRISK!" You freeze as he appears in front of you, did he just run that fast? Not looking the slightest bit out of breath he grips you by your shoulders, squeezing gently as he takes a deep breath.

"FORGIVE ME FOR I AM TRULY JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU" he adds.

"Help me with what?" your voice falls flat as you don't want to believe him.

"IF YOU ARE NEW DOWN HERE, THERE'S A FEW THINGS YOU MUST KNOW. ABOVE ALL YOU MUST NEVER SEEK OUT THE MAN WHO SPEAKS IN HANDS. HE ONLY CAUSES CHAOS AND CARES ABOUT ONE THING" Papyrus steadily explains with a slight urgency to his voice, it makes you nervous to see him so riled up by a simple piece of paper you showed him.

"And what's that?" you swallow but your throat is tight and dry.

"ANNIHILATION OF THE SURFACE, AND OF ALL HUMANS BUT HE HAS KILLED MAY MONSTERS IN THE WAY OF HIS GOAL. THE NOTE YOU GAVE ME WAS WRITTEN BY HIS HAND" he goes on as his expression turns more serious.

"How do you know he wrote the note?" you demand, growing frustrated. Papyrus lets go of your shoulders as he hears the change in your tone. Backing away from you he looks around, as if to see if anyone else is about.

"BECAUSE HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WRITES IN W.D" Papyrus exclaims one last time, he appears tired of talking about this with you, as if you're not listening. A strong gust of cold air blows through the two of you, causing you to shiver even in your warm and padded clothing. Had the temperature dropped? how long have you two been standing here?

"Look" you begin as you cross your arms against your chest in order to generate some warmth, you could always use some pyromancy to warm up but it's a waste of energy and mana. You look at Papyrus, it's clear the two of you are tired.

"I have questions and this so called man who speaks in hands has the answers, I'm sure and as for him being dangerous I can handle him. Throwing daggers isn't all I do you know?"

Smiling, Papyrus chuckles as he shakes his head. Turning around he signals with his hand to follow him as he walks in the snow. Of which the snowfall was raising the height of the white floor, easily coming up to your knees as you trek through it. Papyrus, however had no issues as he's the exact same height as Yarus. Curse being 5'7 you think to yourself.

"YOU SURE ARE ONE DETERMINED MONSTER MISS FRISK" Papyrus says as you follow only a few feet behind him.

You shrug in response as your toes tingle and begin to grow numb, you wonder why Papyrus had been by the ruins anyway and where he was now leading you to. Not like you had cared, you'd planned on heading East anyway. The forest is near silent as the two of you crunch through it in the snow, some of the trees look ancient in their sheer height. Pine trees nevertheless, which is odd since you can only find them on Mount Ebbot on the surface.

"What were you doing patrolling about the ruins for anyway Papyrus?" you ask, stifling a small yawn with your hand as today was proving to be longer than you had anticipated. 

"OH YOU KNOW, KEEPING AN EYE OUT FOR ANY HUMANS. WE HAVEN'T HAD ANY YET BUT I REMAIN HOPEFUL THAT ONE DAY ONE WILL FALL AND I'LL FREE EVERYONE FROM THE UNDERGROUND" He chirps ahead but his words make your blood turn cold, he's quite a fast walker even in the snow you notice as you start struggling to keep up. Maybe it's because there's more snow or because you're growing tired, you aren't sure which it is.

"What do you mean free everyone?" you ask but your question is not answered as two dark figures now block yours and Papyrus's way. Now catching up you're able to join the skeleton by his side. The two figures stand by what you can only guess to be a check point, there's a small shed and extended piece of wood acting as a barrier but it clearly is made to rise up and down to let people through. What's with the security measures?

"Halt!" One of the figures command, the deep voice belongs to a large black knight and another knight, a silver one remains silent. You can't see beneath their helmets as they both stand with a shield and sword in hand.

"SIR KNIGHT, HOW ARE YOU THIS EVENING?" Papyrus reluctantly forces an innocent tone to his voice as if he know he'd done something wrong and was about to be scolded for it.

"Silence" The silver knight now speaks, his voice is slightly softer than the black knights but more firm.

"What are you doing outside of curfew?" The silver knight continues, patient but demanding in his speech.

"I WAS JUST PATROLLING FOR ANY FALLEN HUMANS IN THE RUINS LIKE USUAL, SIR!" Papyrus explains with a semi confident smile.

" Mr Papyrus how many times do we have to tell you th-" The black knight is cut off as the silver one places a metal plated arm out in-front of him. It's clear the silver knight is the leader here.

"And just who are you, red eyes?" a shiver shoots up at your spine as the silver knight fixates himself on you in front. You're certain he is staring out of his helmet at you but the darkness outside isn't exactly helping your view.

"WHY THIS IS MY DEAR FRI-" Papyrus attempts to answer for you but the black knight shoots forth and bashes the skeleton with his huge shield, sending Papyrus hurtling backwards. It happened so fast that the shock-wave had caused your eyes to close partially as they water. Feeling responsible you turn your neck to look at Papyrus to see if he's okay, he is. Laying in the snow he appears to have just been winded, not actually harmed.

Why is everyone here so quick to attack? although you had been the one to throw a dagger at a skeleton you didn't know.

"I advise you answer me now, miss" The silver knight continues to question you as the black knight replaces himself where he had stood before.

Turning your neck to face the knights you breathe shallowly.

"I'm Frisk" you reply warily. Just how many times today are you going to have to say what your name is?

"Miss Frisk, what are you doing out here after curfew?" the silver knight patiently adds a further question upon you. You try to think of a excuse but truth be told the aura these two are giving off you don't want to risk lying. Even if it had aided you earlier this may have a different outcome.

"I got lost and I misjudged just how cold it is" your teeth chatter as you hold you arm close to your chest once more but tighter. It's impossible to read the knights reaction as there's no facial features or anything. You feel nervous as the knights remain silent for a few moments, were they going to attack you the way they had with Papyrus?

"Furthermore, are you with the Fell?" huh? you blink at the knight as he waits.

"No" you answer, not sure by what he means but he appears satisfied with your answer.

"Now place your dominant hand forward, we'll give you a warning this time. If you go out after curfew again you'll receive the same treatment as Mr Papyrus" the silver knight talks coldly, colder than the current weather. How is there even a weather system down here you do not know.

Apprehensively you place forth your right hand, you have no other choice than to comply with whatever they have planned for you. The silver knight takes a step closer to you, towering over you as he's definitely taller than Papyrus. A metal plated hand roughly removes your glove from your hand, tossing it to the floor before suddenly squeezing down on your hand. It feel as if your hand has been caught in between the jaws of a demon as you let out a small cry of pain, knees faltering you collapse but the knights hold keeps you up. Hanging by your arm you grind your teeth together as you begin to think you can take no more.

"The mark will only last a day but we strongly advise you don't try to earn more than this" the black knight laughs, pleased at the brutality being delivered. You glare at him as the silver knight releases your hand.

"Make your way to Snowdin, the pair of you" the silver knight barks.

Weakly you get up, grabbing your now wet glove from the snow as you do so. You instinctively rub your sore hand and hold it close to you.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR SERVICE GENTLEMAN" Papyrus groans as he joins your side, rubbing the back of his skull as he'd hit it upon his landing. Neither of the knights respond to him as you both walk away and past them with the barrier lifting slowly to allow you through. Only a few feet away you hear the two knights chattering but you're too far away to hear what but you are certain it's about Papyrus and yourself.

The snow was now coming down heavily as you try pull your hood closer to your face in an attempt to shield it from the elements. In the distance you notice a yellow glow, a few more minutes pass and it's revealed to belong to a sign reading 'Snowdin' and it's covered in colourful lights. Inside the town you see nothing but heavy snowfall, clearly no one is going be out in this.

"P-p-apyrus, please t-tell me that there's s-somewhere warm w-w-where I can get a drink" you shudder now violently as it's difficult to talk through chattering teeth.

"OF COURSE! SEE THAT DOWN THERE?" Papyrus points in-front towards a worn down building with dim lights inside.

"Yeah I s-s-see it" you continue to chatter. Upon further inspection you read the almost fallen board on the building that reads 'Grillby's'.

Both you and Papyrus reach Grillby's within a matter of seconds, both eager to get out of the seemingly ever lasting blizzard as Papyrus pushes on the wooden door, a strong warmth welcomes you with the smell of whiskey and cigars. As to be expected from a bar.

Inside Grillby's the place is very dim with no overhead lights or lamps, the entire place appears to rely on multiple candles that melt ever so slowly. Although a bright light is coming from the far back of the joint, you can't believe your eyes as a man stands behind the bar, his hand thoroughly cleaning an empty brandy glass ever so casually. His head is ablaze in a great flame, a sturdy pair of glasses rest upon the flames somehow. Magic is so common down here as opposed to on the surface it's staggering for you to see all around. Multiple monsters fill the place as they all make conversation, each looking unique and bizarre in a great way.

A couple monsters are arguing by a jukebox that's playing smooth jazz as Papyrus pushes your back gently to usher you forth. He needn't convince you however as this is the most safe you've felt in hours, and warm at that.

"LET'S GET SOME HOT CHOCOLATE, GRILLBY EVEN ADDS MARSHMALLOWS!" Papyrus is practically jumping with excitement as he reaches the bar before you, requesting the two chocolate beverages for you. You smile at the back of Papyrus's head as he's shown such kindness to you, a stranger. Not like it felt that way, as if you were long lost friends.

"Papyrus how much do I owe you for this?" you question as you take a seat on a bar stool on his right, it's high up so your feet dangle below. Maybe all monsters are just huge. The skeleton is gulping down the hot beverage as you watch him, cringing as you wander why that does him no harm.

Resting the now empty mug on the bar counter top, Papyrus flutters a hand at you.

"IT'S ON ME, I DON'T EXACTLY HAVE A EXTORTIONATE TAB EITHER, UNLIKE MY BROTHER" he smiles at you, pushing a full mug of hot chocolate your way. Processing his words as you take a sip, the drink tastes so sweet it's outstanding. Whether because it warms your cold self or because it was given as a kind gift from your new friend you weren't sure but you didn't mind.

"You have a brother?" you ask after swallowing a mouthful of milky chocolate.

"OH YEAH!, HE'S A REALLY COOL GUY AND I'M SO LUCKY TO HAVE A BROTHER LIKE HIM" Papyrus completely changes as he talks about his brother. It's sweet. His eyes are full of worship almost as he continues.

"YOU SHOULD MEET HIM AFTER THIS!" he finishes with a nod.

"Maybe, it depends I really need some shut eye" you yawn, stretching your tired limbs.

"YOU COULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER AT MINE!" Papyrus suggests but you shake your head.

"No, you've done enough for me today Papyrus. I truly appreciate it all" you raise your left hand to pat his right shoulder, he creases his brow bones closer together.

"ARE YOU SURE? I MEAN I'D LOVE TO STAY BUT MY BROTHER PROMISED ME A RATHER GOOD BED TIME STORY TONIGHT INVOLVING ME BECOMING A ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus inquires.

"Yeah, and don't worry about the man talking in hands. I'm sure I won't have to deal with him as of yet anyways. I don't even know hat he looks like" you finish as you take another sip of hot chocolate from your mug.

"I'M GLAD TO HEAR MISS FRISK!, I'LL BE GOING NOW BUT I'M SURE I SHALL SEE YOU SOON" Papyrus gets up and holds out a hand in request of a high five. Using your good hand (left) you slap it against his bones. Seeming pleased Papyrus bolts on out of the bar, obviously eager for that bed time story.

You don't take long to finish your delicious warm beverage as you feel yourself grow even more tired. Just where are you going to sleep tonight?

This question does't matter as you slowly drift into a deep sleep, resting your head upon the wooden bar counter. 

"Beware the man who speaks in hands huh?" you mumble as you drift. What's the big issue with him? he can't be that bad. 

 

 

 

 

This last sleepy thought of yours couldn't be more wrong..


	4. Scorching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation heats up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this chapter at 5am so excuse any spelling errors. I really need to start writing in the day lol

When you think of all the times you had woken up to face the day, you think of your warm comfy bed that you snuggle into like a cocoon. Sleeping feels almost sacred, you wear specific garments as you recharge from a long day, regenerating mana, heal and all around relax. How you'd long to be in bed rather having to have had fall asleep on a bar counter in an unfamiliar land. You could be robbed as you slumber and do nothing to prevent it but this was the least of your concern as you begin to rise your head, slowly opening your eyes only to realize the fire in front of you now was not the bar owner. 

Grillby's had been set ablaze.

You jump up, coughing as your eyes sting in response to the thick and heavy smoke filling the once calm bar. Almost stumbling over the stool you had just gotten up off of you notice you had pushed off a blanket someone must have covered you with. Honestly you're fortunate to have woken up, depending on the density and heat of the smoke, it may take 2 to 10 minutes to pass out or die. Had no one tried to warn you? you wander as you squint your eyes as you see no signs of any monsters in the place which delivers a small dose of relief. It won't be hard to navigate through the flames as your cloak is fireproof but he smoke is the real cause for concern.

Covering your face with a hand you try your best to breathe but the smoke continues as your surroundings crackle and roar in an inferno. You may be a pyromancer but you have no clue how to extinguish flames that had't been made by your hand. These hand's.. had they? Hesitantly you place out a no longer gloved hand, what had happened to one of your gloves? You shake your head. Gloves are of no importance right now, you need to get out before you pass out from the lack of oxygen in here.

Loud crashing interrupts your attempt to vanquish the flames as the wooden ceiling comes down and crashes into the jukebox, sending sparks of electricity flying in multiple directions. You have no choice to back away from the jukebox by the bar. Swerving around to face the exit you're quickly disheartened as the way is blocked by more parts of the ceiling, just whose idea was it to make a wooden bar for a owner who is made of fire?!

"Shit, shit, shit!" you cough as you try to remain calm, looking around frantically you notice a small opening you could attempt to climb over and reach the exit through. You have little to no choice but to take it as you sprint forth. The opening is set so that you'd have to hoist over what appears to be a broken table with splinters poking out of. Now feeling dizzy as you shield half your face from the flames and smoke you place a hand on the stable, following it up with one of your knees. Upon putting pressure on the table with your knee you fly forwards as the table cracks in half, spitting off pieces of wood that add fuel to the ever growing fire. Now laying hard on your front you can't see as your vision is now blurred. 

"Such irony" you chuckle softly as you accept your fate, closing your eyes softly as you begin to drift unconscious. 

"A pyromancer dies in a fire" you choke out as those are your last words. Unfortunately your enchanted cloak may keep you from burning alive but you can't run from the smoke.

 

 

 

 

"FRISK!, HAS ANYBODY SEEN MY DEAR FRIEND FRISK? SHE'S ABOUT THIS HIGH AND HAS RED EYES" Papyrus is shouting his non existent lungs out as him and other monsters stand outside what used to be Grillby's . The roof of the building had completely caved in on itself and with the blizzard now gone it was still burning brightly. Grillby himself was sat down in the snow, hunched backwards with his glasses in his hands rather than on his head. Clearly he didn't want to look at his pride and glory perish.

"GRILLBY!" Papyrus calls out as he spots him and rushes on over, his pink slippers sliding through the snow. A nearby clock springs to life as it indicates it's midnight. You had only been asleep for a couple hours before the fire had started.

"WHAT HAPPENED?, HAVE YOU SEEN MY FRIEND FRISK? I LEFT HER AT THE BAR WITH YOU" Papyrus breathes heavily, not due to exhaustion but panic. Grillby lowers his head to the ground as he remains silent. Papyrus creases his brow bones, placing a hand on Grillbys shoulder to comfort him. As the crowd start cheering Papyrus raises himself back up, removing his hand from Grillby to see what they were cheering for but he's quick to focus on a figure, no two figures emerging from the blaze.

 

"BROTHER!" Papyrus exclaims as his brother spots him and winks.

 

"OH GOSH, SHE'S NOT WAKING UP, SANS WHAT DO WE DO?!" Papyrus frets over your unconscious body that his brother had laid out in the snow. The surrounding monsters had grown quiet as the focus went from the fire and onto you. Your eyes sting greatly as you try to pry them open but a strong burning prevents you from doing so. On the other hand you are very capable of coughing and sputtering out the crap you had inhaled unwillingly, groaning quietly as you fight your eyelids which feel ever so heavy.

"i dunno, never 'seen a monster like this before" you hear a new voice talk closely to you, it's gruff but almost sounds familiar.

"IS COUGHING A GOOD SIGN? MAYBE SHE NEEDS SOME WATER! I'LL GO GRAB SOME FROM OUR HOUSE. I WILL BE BACK, BROTHER" Papyrus talks painfully loud over you as you feel movement and snow kick onto your abdomen ever so lightly.

"Ey-" you cough out just barely but immediately regret doing so as your throat feels so dry and raw.

"eye?" the gruff voice repeats but you nod thankfully as they'd understood what you said.

"eye don't know what ya'saying miss" it continues, you stop coughing as their joke had caught you completely off guard. It if had been any other time you had heard it you would have laughed but your lungs are currently doing you no favors.

To the best of your ability you raise a pointed finger in the direction of the voice before pointing it back down at your face, aiming your index finger at your eyes.

"I think she can't open her eyes!" a small spoken voice chimes from near the front of crowded monster that watch you.

"I can't" you whisper in response as you continue to cough violently. After speaking so quietly the figure you sense by you moves around, shuffling snow with them as you suddenly feel two gentle but pointed fingertips aid your lids open. You don't know why but upon instinct your body jolts to life as you roll away from beneath the fingertips. Weakly you balance yourself on your palms that are buried in the snow beneath you. Still unable to see you raise one of your now responsive hands to pry open your right eye, as you do so you see a slightly amused skeleton crouched down by where your body had left an imprint in the snow.

It's a different looking skeleton this time, smaller than Yarus or Papyrus but still fairly sized as he stands, stuffing his hands into a deep blue jacket with a white fur hood. For the moment you're both aware that the two of you are inspecting each other. He wears black gym shorts, similar ones to Papyrus and black sneakers. Raising your head as you still lean against your hand that's on the floor the two of you make eye contact. He has brightly lit specs inside his sockets, just above a very large but seemingly permanent grin. 

"some interesting eyes ya got there" he speaks with a mischievous tone.

Unsure of how to respond you take your sight off him momentarily in order to search the area for Papyrus, he's the only one you trust here. The monsters that had gathered had now grown bored as you appear to be okay, disbursing themselves outside the still burning building.

"now that's no way to greet a pal" the skeleton continues as he now takes a step towards you with a hand placed with it's palm spread out. He's rather close still, too close for your liking.

"Don't come near me" you warn him with your spare hand but your voice comes out still quiet as your throat is taking longer to recover. You hardly sound serious to anyone right now.

"FRISK I BRING WATER!" Papyrus yells as he makes a sudden appearance, holding a large metal bucket he throws over you and the other skeleton. You shudder as immediately after the cold air makes your now soaked self shiver. You wish more than anything to simply stay at a comfortable temperature for longer than 3 minutes, is that too much to ask of?

"that's not exactly how ya spill the news bro" the smaller skeleton pats the shoulder of his jacket that is now a much darker shade of blue due to the moisture it had absorbed.

"SANS NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU JOKES!" Papyrus exclaims as he stomps the ground with a fuzzy slipper. You ignore the pair of the skeletons as you get up, you'd had more than enough of this. You make your way past Papyrus and the other skeleton whom you can only presume must be 'sans'.

"FRISK, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Papyrus calls out for you but you don't look back as you attempt to navigate through a new gathering of monsters. You actually had no answer for him anyway , you just want to be anywhere but here right now. Maybe if you find a safe spot you could camp out and use pyromancy to stay warm, it'd be better than this. Your breath turns into steam as you breathe out, a tall blue monster is obscuring your way but before you can politely ask for them to move another one is pushed back and against you, elbowing you in the face. It aches as you back away from the crowd, rubbing the sore spot with a hand of yours.

"Oh my, I apologize! young one" a soft feminine voice ushers as you feel a hand on your shoulder. Looking up at the monster it's quickly apparent she's another doppelganger for the monsters you had met before. It's the Queen, except she wears a purple robe and appears more friendly than the other one. Nor is she wearing a crown which you can't help but find bizarre for a royal. What is a royal even doing here?

"My name is Toriel, I didn't harm you did I?" she continues as you stare into her eyes, they hold warmth and tenderness in the brown iris. You're staring, Frisk.

"This is just so awful" she adds, looking up and behind you at what used to be Grillbys just moments ago.

"You're telling me" you sigh, turning back beside the right of the goat lady reluctantly but you can't get through the crowd. Not without force at least..

"sup Toriel" the gruff voice suddenly announces from no where by your right. The blue skeleton was now beside you. Surprised you jump backwards, away from him and Toriel and yet again closer to the burning building that you so desperately wanted to escape from.

"When did you..?" you gawk at him in confusion, he had honestly appeared from thin air. Grinning ever more on that seemingly permanent skull of his, he rises both his hands in response to your question. He may act like he doesn't know but you damn well know that he does.

"Sans, what happened to Grillbys?" Toriel asks him with worry in her voice, it really must be a small community as everyone seems to know everyone but you.

"dunno, apparently someone set it it on fire and ran" he replies with a half assed tone, does he not care that peo- monsters could have died?

"Who would do such a thing?" her voice full of wonder, staring at the inferno not too far from the three of you.

"i wonder.." sans says with a suspicious voice, turning to look at you as he does so. His white lit sockets now dimmer than before as they search your soul for an answer. Does he suspect you?

"What's that look for?" you glare back at him, why would you suspect the person who was rescued from the inferno.

"Did you not see me be carried out?" you continue to defend yourself, pointing at him and then to the still going fire.

"nah" he shrugs and tilts his skull at you, the white specks still staring through you.

"i was the one who saved ya from the fire" his words make you freeze in your argument. Had he really? You have no other choice than remain silent as he returns talking to Toriel.

"what're ya doing down here anyways T?" his voice turns into a much more friendlier one whenever he speaks to the goat woman. What's his deal with you?

"I had left one of Asriel's bed time story books with Papyrus, he had been so curious about the tales of snails. However Asriel cannot sleep without a story quite yet" Toriel sighs, gently rubbing one of her furry ears. You can't help but want to that them but that's just extremely weird of you and inappropriate, not that it stops you wanting to do so.

"heh, i know the feeling" sans chuckles quietly as he glances over Papyrus who was now throwing snow onto the building in an attempt to put out the flames. Nevertheless it wasn't proving as a success since the heat was evaporating the snow too rapidly.

"What is the meaning of this?" a stern voice booms over the crowded monsters outside of the building as Papyrus continues trying to extinguish it. The voice belongs to a giant golden knight who is accompanied by the sliver and black one you had spoken to only hours ago, you definitely don't want to greet them again right now nor the new one.

"No one knows" a monster answers from within the crowd by you. No one else follows up with an answer as the golden knight approaches the building, pushing Papyrus aside from it's entrance.

"It was more than likely one of the fell" the golden knight grumbles as without warning he unsheathes a long two-handed sword from his back which is probably the length of you. Raising it above his head he swings its across in aim of the flames, not hitting the actual building but using the shock-wave to fan the flames out in a single swing. It's incredibly impressive you have to admit as the monsters all cry out in applause, clapping and cheering the knight for his work.

"Who was last seen entering Snowdin?" the golden knight sheathes the sword, turning away from the now black construction. Papyrus is exhausted as he rests his hands on his knees, unfortunately all his energy he put on trying to get rid of the flames had proved fruitless.

"Mr Papyrus and some strange monster called 'Frisk'" the silver knight answers the golden one as he points towards Papyrus who is crouched just meters from the golden man.

"Papyrus, you clearly aren't the culprit here. Where is you accomplice?" the golden knight demands as he approaches the skeleton, his heavy boots completely compacting any snow beneath.

"There she is!" the black knight declares with a finger aimed in your direction, you immediately try to back away from the knights but the crowd of monsters behind obscures your escape. You hadn't done anything wrong but on the off chance you had set the building on fire as you slept, you didn't want to face the penalty for it from them.

"You, come here" the silver knight now speaks in a professional tone. Without anywhere else to go you swallow down your fear and slowly walk on over to them and Papyrus, shivering in the cold breeze as your cloak is anything but dry. It almost feels like a walk of shame as the monsters whisper and chatter when you pass them, not that you blame them , you are a stranger here. A human one.

"FRISK WOULDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS, SHE WAS RESCUED FROM THE FIRE BEFORE YOU GENTLEMAN GOT HERE" Papyrus attempts to protect you but the knights don't acknowledge his words as you finally stand only a step or two in-front of the heavily armored men.

"What is your business in Snowdin, miss?" the golden knight speaks with heavy suspicion.

"I'm here to find someone" you answer, determined not to be pushed over anymore.

"And who is that?" the knight continues but Papyrus is frantically shaking his head behind the knight, waving his arms in protest also.

"just an ol bud" sans answers for you before you even have a chance to do so yourself. He had repeated his sudden appearance from earlier, now he leans against you with his arm laid across behind your neck and on your shoulders. His touch makes you want to set yourself aflame but he appears to be helping you as the guards seem slightly satisfied as they exchange looks between them. Sans is still wet as his jacket clings to your cloak, he smells of cologne and.. ketchup? you turn your head to the side to look at him but he's paying you no notice as the knights appear to be his focus.

"What were you doing inside after hours then?" the golden knight questions.

"I passed out on the bar.." you admit slightly embarrassed with yourself but it's better than saying you're technically homeless.

"Grillby, is this true?" the knight turns his head to face the solemn fiery man who had now stood up and joined the crowd. Thankfully he nods.

"Alright, everyone go back to your homes until further notice. We need to rule out any possibility of the fell infiltrating" The golden knight finishes, gesturing for the monsters to disperse.

"ya'know sleeping in a bar isn't exactly safe" sans comments but you push off away from him, swatting at his arm which feels rock hard, he definitely doesn't feel like bone but concrete rather.

"SANS! ARE YOU BOTHERING POOR MISS FRISK?" Papyrus wheezed after running over to you and the seemingly 6ft skeleton who had wound you up.

"beats me bro, i'm headed off back to bed" sans yawns, stretching out his limbs and frowning as he remembers that his clothes are still soggy. 

"FRISK, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME TO OUR PLACE? IT'S THE LEAST I COULD DO AFTER SPILLING ALL THAT WATER ON YOU" Papyrus suggests.

Sighing deeply you take a look around as you see that you have little to no choice other than to take him up on his kind offer.

"Fine" you groan as you're still tired and cranky.

"DELIGHTFUL, I CAN SHOW YOU MY RACING CAR BED IF YOU LIKE" Papyrus gleams with a giant smile. You shrug, covering yourself as you're freezing.

"see ya at home, bro" sans announces ,empathizing the 'bro' as he walks away from you and Papyrus. 

You take this opportunity to ask Papyrus a question.

"I thought you said your brother was a great dude?" you inquire.

"HE GROWS ON YOU, NOW LET'S GET THOSE WET CLOTHES DRIED FOR YOU!" Papyrus shouts with joy as he grabs your hand, leading you off in the direction his brother had just gone.

Roughly 3 minute later you both arrive a cosy but cute little house with a small garage beside it. Two mailboxes are housed outside it, one being clean and immaculate with a literal shine whereas the other one is literally over-flowing with mail. It's not hard to guess which one belongs to each of the brothers. The house even has Christmas lights hung upon it even though it's currently early March to your knowledge.

"PLEASE EXCUSE THE MESS, SANS JUST NEVER CLEANS UP AFTER HIMSELF" Papyrus sighs as he wraps a hand around the door handle and twists.

As soon as the two of you step inside you can't help but wonder where the mess he spoke of was located as the place appeared to be near immaculate. A small living room with a red couch and tv in front, a couple of dvd's placed on a shelf by the window. It even smells homely as you inhale a whiff of what you believe to be cinnamon and burning wood. Wait.

"There's a fire?!" you shout as you stare at Papyrus wide eyed. He looks confused at first but quickly laughs and points towards a hidden fireplace by what you believe to be a kitchen.

"Oh.." you quietly respond, rubbing the back of your head awkwardly.

"Um, is there anywhere I can dry off Papyrus?" you quickly add as you still feel cold even whilst being in the toasty home.

"OH, OF COURSE! JUST HEAD UP THE STAIRS AND GO IN THE FURTHEST ROOM AWAY" Papyrus momentarily smiles as there's a knock upon the door. Not caring for whoever it could be you make your way towards the doors and head up them. There's photos of Papyrus and sans hanging all around and some with other faces you don't quite recognize, minus the kind Toriel.

"What a fucking day, when will it end" you mumble to yourself as you're about to open what you think is the bathroom door, opens.

Sans walks on out from it, not noticing you until he turns around after closing it behind. He's no longer wearing the blue jacket and instead just wears a black t-shirt that his rib-cage fills, collarbones showing you can't help but stare in wonder of how he stays put together.

"enjoying the view, red eyes?" he jokes as he walks on past you, but the hall is fairly narrow so he scrapes against you. Not keen on him touching you and partially annoyed by his actions you blow a small flame at the back of his head, it obviously won't harm him but will throw him off. It does as he spins around to look at you.

"Don't kid yourself" you retort as you open the door, looking out before shutting it he sends you a look with brightly lid sockets and a huge grin, you'd given him satisfaction in retaliation.

"says the kid, heh" sans smirks. You slam the door closed on him as your temper had risen, it's always been quick to rise and this underground had been testing it, truly.

Pulling up your cloak over your head you place it on a radiator by a small toilet, you don't want to waste mana on drying it with pyromancy. Under your cloak you wear a long sleeved black top and dark grey trousers. Color proves a pain to wear since enemies can spot you easier hence all the dark colors. Unhooking your belt and resting it on the sink counter, your dagger and sword clank loudly. Not really caring you splash some water from the tap upon your face before you dare look into the mirror in-front. When you finally do you notice you'd been bruised all over your neck from when Yarus had choked you, even though your warming flame can heal it can't remove signs of damage. Bruises and scars for example but it can close open wounds.

"Why did Papyrus not want me to mention the man who speaks in hands?" you quietly ask yourself as you comb your fingers through your dark brown hair. About shoulder height you decide maybe it'd be better to plait it so it's out of the way, you do so and take a short breather sitting on the edge of a bath. This is anything but you'd imagine you'd find down though that damned hole.

"yo, kid" Sans asks from the other side of the door with a lazy knock.

Taking a breath you stand and open the door, pulling it towards you as Sans stand holding a couple pieces of clothing in his hands.

"dry clothes" he adds as he looks you over for what feels like too long.

"Thanks" you reach out for them but he raises them above his head as you try to get them.

"on second thought they ain't really ya color" he jokes, unwillingly you smile at him. You'd had a long day and had no energy to fight him.

"Please, sans" you weakly gesture a hand for him to lower the dry clothes you ever so needed.

"so you do smile huh?" he questions as he now hands the clothes to you, a pair of trousers and a t-shirt you believe but it's hard to tell as they weren't folded. You bet anything that he'd just scooped these off of his floor.

"Rough day is all" you shrug as you inspect the clothes, one is a white t-shirt a few too sizes too big and a pair of blue shorts that were most definitely going to struggle to hold onto your hips.

"i can tell" sans voice is not full of a testing humor as you realize he's staring at your bruised throat.

"Thanks for earlier though, I've been rather rude" you hang your head slightly.

"ah don't sweat it, i haven't introduced myself yet. i'm-" you cut off sans as you say

"Let me guess, sans the skeleton?" you tease in a voice that mimics his own. He appears taken back for a moment but then lets out a small laugh, holding his sides with his hands.

"the one and bonely" he grins wider.

"That was terrible" you chuckle.

"i've got more, a skele-ton more" he continues with his jokes. Shaking your head as you hold a smile on your face you close the door on him so that you can change.

"oh and kid" sans pats on the door lightly to grab your attention.

"Yeah?" you ask as you pull off your black top over your head.

 

 

"forget the man who speaks in hands" sans speaks with no emotion.

"Huh?" you call out but he doesn't respond.

You choose to ignore what he'd said as you pull on the white t-shirt that to no surprise is wayy too big but it's dry and that is all that matters. The shorts are even worse as you have to hold them up constantly with a hand. Unsure of what to do with your belonging you place them all in a pile in the corner of the sink counter. Upon stepping out of the bathroom, Sans had clearly gone back to his room or whatnot. There's only two other room upstairs along the hallway, however right at the end of the hall is a window. Walking along and past the two rooms upstairs, you hear movement in one that has a glow under its door but simply brush it off. You'd seen so much weird shit today you didn't care.

Upon reaching the window at the end of the hall you peak out, trees and snow is all you mainly see in the view but.

There's a tall figure in the distance, just outside of Snowdin, squinting your eyes you are able to focus on the figure. It's Yarus. You gape at him as he seemingly is staring back at you, raising a hand of his up into the air you see that he's holding a lit match between his fingers.

"YOU BASTARD!" Your lungs burst as you shout out loud at the window.

 

 

"Guess it's time I go and tell the boss his human is here then" Yarus calmly muses to himself, throwing the lit match to the floor as he watches you bash against the window with your fist now.

Sighing, Yarus turns around and walks away.

 

 

 

 

 

"Gaster is going to have his hands full" he smiles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn these longer chapters are tough to type, anyways hope you all enjoyed this.


	5. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a break for it.

"HE TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME!" You scream, bashing your fists against the window as Papyrus now holds you by the waist in an attempt to pull you away and calm you down.

"MISS FRISK, I ASSURE YOU THE WINDOW MEANS YOU NO HARM SO PLEASE CALM DOWN!" The skeleton is trying his best to keep you still but you're kicking and thrashing around in anger. Moments go by as suddenly his grip around your waist tightens greatly, making you gasp for air and stop your tantrum as Papyrus immobilizes you.

"He.." you speak quietly, defeated as Papyrus still holds you up in the air.

"I'M SURE WE CAN TALK THINGS THROUGH WITH MR WINDOW IF YOU TAKE A MOMENT TO COMPOSE YOURSELF MY FRIEND" Papyrus chirps with optimism but you just shake your head in reply. Finally realizing you'd given up with fighting he slowly lowers down to the floor, your feet touching the hall carpet as you're now at your normal height.

"It's not the window" you turn to your side to face him as you point on out towards where Yarus had stood in the distance.

"It's who was out there" you finish, Papyrus's face turns in confusion as he takes a step towards the window, gazing out you pray for him to see who you had.

"who?" Sans yawns as he'd made an appearance, rubbing over his eye sockets. Had he really fallen asleep that fast after he handed you the clothes you now wear. Surprisingly your shorts hadn't come off as you were kicking in Papyrus's grip but he had held your waist onto them.

You look at the smaller but still tall skeleton briefly before turning your gaze back to the window Papyrus was staring out of frantically.

"A skeleton named Yarus" you sigh deeply as you realize how he wants you dead for sure, was the fire just a warning? Silence seemed to have fallen over the two brothers as you mentioned this name but a small soft spoken voice from downstairs intervenes it.

"Is everything all right?" It's Toriel, she had come to collect Asriel's bed time story book.

"yup, how's it hangin T?" Sans answers, you were sure he had choked on his words for a second but you must have just imagined it.

"Papyrus" you stare at the taller skeleton as his brother slowly walks on down the stairs to greet to furry woman.

"WHAT IS IT MISS FRISK?" He asks, his eyes full of wonder.

"I don't think it's safe for me to be around you guys" you sigh, holding at your loose shorts. You make a fair point to him, if Yarus wants you dead what's stopping him from burning down this house too?

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT? I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT BE BESTED IN BATTLE BY MERE MONSTERS!" He proudly defends himself, standing tall with pride.

"Then why does Yarus scare you?" you inquire, instantly his confidence had vanished as his sockets seem to half close.

"See, that's exactly what I mean. Look" you start as you point at your throat with your right index finger.

"This was done by him, I'm certain he was to one responsible for burning down Grillby's also with me in it" your voice hangs low as you lower your finger from your neck, Papyrus's eyes are gazing at the bruising on it.

"You've been nothing but nice and tried to help me but I can't put you in any danger, I wouldn't do that to a friend of mine" you weakly smile as you'd finally admitted you'd warmed up to him.

"YOU CONSIDER ME A FRIEND?" Papyrus smiles but it's a sad one as he places a hand on your shoulder, gently. You nod as you look up at him.

"THEN FRET NOT FOR YARUS MAY BE A FORMIDABLE FOE BUT MYSELF AND SANS CAN BEST HIM" Papyrus declares with a clenched fist up in the air.

"Bu-" you sputter but he cuts you off with a skeletal hand held over your mouth, it feels relatively rough. You mumble words underneath his hand, convincing him to remove it as you do so.

"Ugh thanks, I meant to ask you though Paps, just who is this Yarus guy?" you take breathe as he'd removed his hand from you.

"long story, kid" Sans answers for Papyrus as he emerges from the stairs, glaring at you with white pin pricks that are his eyes. Why are they glowing so heavily with suspicion? 

"Uh..." you stutter, looking away from those eyes to see Papyrus staring at Sans with a concerned, yet thoughtful expression upon his skull.

"DID YOU GIVE TORIEL HER BOOK BACK, BROTHER?" Papyrus asks Sans as if to lighten the tension in the hall way.

"yep, she just left" Sans replies as he takes his glare off of you and grins at his brother.

"OH BUT I MEANT TO SAY GOODBYE!" Papyrus worriedly explains.

"then go catch her, she goes'snails speed".

"I SHALL BE BACK MOMENTARILY" Papyrus declares as he suddenly bolts off, removing his hand from your shoulder and dashing down the stairs, slamming the door behind him as he exits the house. It's now just you and Sans left in the house.

"ya know" Sans starts, his eyesockets dark as he takes a step towards you with his hands deep in his shorts pockets.

"for someone who knows a lot aboutta guy in the fell but not the fell themselves is.." he opens a socket but the pinprick of white glowing magic had turned into a deep navy blue, yellow specs surrounding the edges of the resonating colors.

"unsettling" he finishes as his glare continues to seek a truth from you.

"Sans I'm on your side, whatever side that may be with you and your brother" you stand your ground, staring back but almost getting entranced by his glowing eye. It's sending a sharp shiver up your spine as the hairs on your body tickle and stand by themselves.

"d'ya really think ima believe you, kid?" he carries on walking towards you, forcing you to take small steps back until your back is pressed upon the window you'd shouted at not long ago.

"Sans I'm warning you, back off" your voice warns but he only stops when he's one step away from being in your face. 

"what'd ya gonna do huh?" he teases with his wide but eerie grin.

"Don't push me, I'm not your enemy" you almost plead with him. Without your weapons the only thing left for you to fight with is your pyromancy and you don't want to burn this house down.

"bullshit, anyone walkin round here with a soul like that ain't friendly" he accuses you, punching the wall beside your head as a warning. You move your head slightly more center of the window. His blows are strong, you see in the corner of your eye as he pulls his fist out of the hole in the wall he'd made.

"A soul like that?" you repeat calmly but your voice can't hide your curiosity. 

"heh, d'ya really take me for a bonehead?" Sans chuckles, now glaring deep into your ruby eyes.

Guess you have no choice.

"Back off!" you shout, leaping forth with a hand extended that rises into his rib-cage. Shooting forth a small fireball up into him should be enough to warn him and keep the house together you'd decided. Apprehensively you watch him as his gaze removes itself from your eyes and to his chest where you'd struck, sending him flying all the way back down the hallway and breaking through the bathroom door. A loud smash erupts through the house as cracking, panels of wood fall from where they'd been what had made up the bathroom door. Landing upon Sans softly you hear him sigh deeply from below the pieces of wood that had set alight from your blast.

All you see next is a deadly shade of blue from within the pile of wood staring at you before it suddenly vanishes.

"Sans, please!" you plea as you move forth and turn around to find him, he's stood right behind you with a handful of fire- what.

"guess ya can only fight fire with fire huh?" he shrugs casually with closed sockets before abruptly opening the glowing one and shooting forth a large blast of blue fire. You raise your arms both up in the shape of an 'x' in an attempt to shield yourself from the incoming fire.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SANS!" Papyrus interrupts, appearing in the middle of the stairs at the top of the hallway. He holds a long bone covered in his own blue flames, seemingly it cancels out Sans's attack.

"Who is the fell?!" you shout at Sans, ignoring Papyrus for the moment even though you were grateful for him intervening , you want to know why Sans is so on edge around you.

"d'ya really not know?" he asks, his glowing eye returning to a white pinprick within it's socket as it glimmers dimly. You shake your head as you breathe hard, adrenaline was your best friend right now, it's the only thing keeping you calm.

"THEY ARE OUR COUNTERPARTS, WE ARE THE GOODS ONES BUT THEY'RE JUST.." Papyrus cuts off as his summoned bone vanishes into thin air whilst Sans's hands return to his pockets.

"evil" Sans finishes for him, closing both of his sockets as he appears perfectly calm. Bipolar much? you wonder if that's what caused his outburst.

"Wait, so everyone here has a evil doppelganger?" you quiz the brothers.

"EVERYONE YES, BUT IF YOU ARE NEW HERE I DON'T THINK THAT MEANS YOU HAVE ONE MISS FRISK" Papyrus reassures you but you're still trying to wrap your head around the current situation.

"kid, just where are ya from?" Sans almost grills you as you notice he's no longer playing around with his deep stare at you.

"Not here, I'm from up North" you lie painfully so, feeling as if they can both see right through you.

"I THINK IT MAY BE BEST IF WE DO THIS IN THE MORNING" Papyrus suggests, placing a hand on his brothers back.

"yeah, i'm beat, night bro" Sans yawns with his grin somehow as he turns on his ankle and returns to his room, taking one last glance at you with a glowing eye before closing his door behind him.

"UH, MISS FRISK I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND SLEEPING ON THE COUCH?" Papyrus smiles nervously with a hand rubbing the back of his skull.

"I don't, I'm not gonna be in either of yours hair for long" you sigh as you make your way to the stairs.

"OH YOU REALLY THINK IT'S GROWN?" Papyrus excitedly asks as he follows you, raising a hand onto his skull.

 

The couch proves much comfier than the bar counter-top but it doesn't exactly prove as a surprise to you. Papyrus had apologized for Sans's behavior as he gave you a brown wool blanket to sleep with on the couch. You toss and turn as you try to get comfy beneath it. At least it's warm here you think to yourself as you rest your head upon one end of the couch where the arm rest is. The fireplace is within your view as you lay, lazily just staring at it as it tickles the air, it's always been and always will be memorizing to you. It's not long until you drift off into a deep sleep.

When you awake it's still dark outside, it throws off your sense of time as you stretch your arms above your head as you now sit up on the couch. The fire you had been watching intently was nothing but low embers now, glowing in the corner of the room. If you had to bet money on it you'd say you had around 6 hours sleep but nothing is certain, now was the time for you to take your leave from the brothers before you got them hurt. Hanging your legs off the side of the couch you get up, yawning as you bring the blanket you'd slept in with you to keep warm. You hope the skeleton brothers are both sleeping still as you stare up at the ceiling.

If only there were some way for you to repay them or even say thank you, you frown as you think about how dear of a friend Papyrus now considered you. 

Upon walking down the hill upstairs once more you notice the under-glow of Sans room still remains, you can't help but wonder what he's doing in there to cause the glow. You pass his room, still staring at the door as you pass before you reach the bathroom with no door. Someone had cleared away the broken door as there's no remains of it left, your belongings however are still neatly folded on the sink counter top. Grabbing them you swiftly change back into your clothes which are now relatively dry, you cloak however on the radiator was dry as paper and ready for another round. You make sure to get changed fast in case anyone walks out into the hallway and accidentally sees you but as you're fastening your belt and weapons around your cloak Sans room door opens slightly.

You freeze, staring at it as the glow had vanished. 

"Sans?" you call out quietly but you receive no answer back. You turn to face the hallway as you pull out the plait you had put your hair into but you see no movement from his room. This is clearly just him trying to wind you up, burrowing your brow bones you fold the blanket and put it on the closed toilet as you exit.

"I'm not falling for that" you sigh as you close his door a little too hard as it slams shut. You need to leave now, that slam surely would have woken Papyrus up.

Darting down the stairs you unlock the door, turning the knob you practically fall out of the house as you're in such a hurry. Breathing hard as your breath is visible in the cold air you look up and around, Snowdin is dead quiet. Even the smoke coming off of the burning building down the right had vanished, leaving a charcoal Grillby's in its absence. However you hadn't noticed someone on your far left as they're white as snow. You straighten up as you look their way.

"Who is that?" your question escapes your lips, remembering you're supposed to be gone you decide to walk towards them at a brisk pace, your boots crunching in the snow as you walk. Upon further inspection as the figure draws closer you're almost certain it's another goat type monster but they're much smaller than Toriel or Leirot. They spot you staring as you approach them, oddly they're carrying the book you believe Toriel had only just retrieved. They're most likely 6ft you decide as they stop walking in front of you.

"Howdy!" they gleam with a smooth but freshly broken voice. They wear a large green jumper and black jeans, accompanied by black sneaker. Their horns look like they are only a couple of years old as they curl up beside their fluffy white ears.

"Morning" you smile as you take a small look behind your shoulder where the coast appears to be clear.

"My name is Asriel, I haven't seen you around Snowdin before?" he introduces himself as he places the large book by his side, extending a hand out for a handshake.

"I'm...new around here, I'm Frisk" you say awkwardly as you reach for his handshake, his paws? are warm and soft as you gently shake it.

"Really? huh, haven't seen a monster like you before" he carries on, his gaze almost freezes completely on your eyes as you talk. This makes you a little uneasy as when this happened on the surface it usually resulted in your attempted burning at the stake. However his gaze on your eyes doesn't stay for long as it now rests upon your still bruised neck.

"How old are you Asriel?" you ask, curious and trying to avert his attention from your appearance.

"Huh? oh me! I'm 19" he smiles but you're slightly taken back as he looks much, much younger but it may work differently for monsters.

"Really?" you ask him again.

"Yup! a bit too old for these bed time stories but my mother never listens" he chuckles as he lifts the book up from under his arm to show you.

'Snails tails' it reads in large purple writing.

"How old are you then Frisk?" his brown eyes now look at you normally and not as harshly as earlier, putting the book down beside him once more.

"Uh.. 20, 22 give or take. I don't really keep count these days" you shrug as you pull up the hood on your cloak to keep warm as you'd already begun to feel the cold set into your now rosy cheeks.

"You don't count? how do people know how many candles to put on your birthday cake then?" his innocent question pulls at your heart.

"Heh well I just don't do cake I suppose" you smile back at him, for a stranger he was really easy to talk to.

"Oh you haven't had my mother's cake, it's amazing but.." Asriel trails off as his eyes yet again get caught in yours.

"Do they bug you?" you ask him bluntly, rather sick of people staring at the red iris's.

"Uh what do you mean?" he looks away as if he was innocent all this time he'd been staring.

"My eyes, it's okay dude" you try a small laugh to reassure him as he slowly looks back at you, rubbing one of his horns in embarrassment.

"I think they're pretty is all" Asriel makes you pause.

You'd never gotten such a compliment in your life, yet alone on your eyes.

"Thank you" you laugh, shoulders bouncing as you do so. Asriel averts your eyes as he blushes a light pink over his fur.

"So where you headed with the bed time story books?" you inquire even though it's obvious he's going to take it to Papyrus but Asriel isn't aware that you know that.

"To Papyrus, his house is just there. I could have sworn I saw you walk out of it" his blushing vanishing as he stares behind you.

"Me? no I was just... posting something" you cringe as your lying skills are so poor. They might have saved your life one time but it doesn't take away the fact that they do indeed, suck.

"So where you headed then this time of morning? I only can sneak this book back now before mom notices I'm gone" Asriel pouts, kicking at the snow in his frustration.

"I'm not sure, could you help me find someone?" 

"Find someone?" Asriel repeats your words. You nod in reply.

"I know most people here, sure! who is it?" he smiles brightly with 4 prominent canine teeth.

"The ma-" you begin to speak but a skeletal hand is clasped over your mouth as you feel a arm surround your chest and hold you still.You're 90% sure the arm and hand belong to Sans as your nose picks up a faint scent of ketchup.In protest you tug at the arms holding at you with all your strength but they're far too strong for you to remove, you hate to admit it but Sans beats you when it comes to physical strength.

"sup Asriel" Sans calmly greets him from behind you. Poor Asriel was staring at you attacking the skeletons hold with a rather puzzled expression.

"It's going okay, should I um leave you two alone or?..." he gestures a thumb for him to go see Papyrus.

"yep, go inside before you get fur-bite" Sans surely grins even though you can't see him do so you can feel it in his bones themselves. Speaking of..

"Okay, well nice to meet you Frisk!" Asriel awkwardly waves as he jogs away from you and Sans who now removes his hand from your mouth but his arm still keeps you held tightly, his rib-cage digging into your back.

"Sans, how's you science knowledge?" you struggle against his single arm as he uses his spare one to place it on his head in a relaxed position.

"i'd say is'pretty good" he replies.

"Good, then you know in order for me to melt your bones I'd have to reach a melting point of 1670 °C" you laugh as you grip onto his arm as tightly as you can.

"yeah and you know you aren't that hot" he teases but ironically it fuels you enough for the small flames forming around your hands and his arm to turn from amber to ultra violet. They flames burst immensely as it takes a lot of mana to turn up the heat of them to such a degree but you feel his Ulna and Radius (main forearm bones) liquefy.

To your relief he instantly vanishes along with his arms, you'd still not been able to figure out how he can vanish and re appear the way he does so. Teleportation isn't a possible thing.

"heh, you roasted me good" you spin to spot him simply standing a few feet away behind you as he's rubbing over his arm where you'd burned through his jacket. Wait. His jacket holds no burn but as he'd rolled up it's sleeve it'd revealed a burnt spot of his Ulna and Radius. It must be a special jacket like your cloak..

"What was that even for?" you brush off your cloak and straighten it up where he'd crumpled it upon holding you.

"can't just go round asking people where Gaster is, kid" Sans white eyes grow sinister as he looks at you with his ever permanent grin still.

"Gaster?" you repeat the name he'd said.

"he's the man who speaks in hands" Sans gestures with his own in a semi sarcastic tone.

"Where can I find him?" your voice is becoming urgent but Sans just walks closer to you, close enough for his teeth to meet your as you talk.

 

 

"i dunno, but he sure as hell is coming to find you, doll" Sans briefly lights a blue glowing eye at you before flicking a bony finger at the center of your forehead. It makes your skull throb at the front as you rub the aching spot with your hand, glaring at Sans.

 

"it's to be expected, you're a human" he grins but his words make you grab his hand and hold onto it for dear life as you stare at him in anguish.

 

 

 

 

He knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh not my favorite chapter but I need to build up a lot before Frisk meets Gaster and other fell characters.


	6. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have a fight.

"How do you know?" you demand as your grip on his bony firms even more. Your voice had come out higher than you'd liked it to have.

"so you are one huh?" Sans looks sincere as his voice lacks it's usual banter in his tone is absent.

"Don't play games with me Sans" you sigh, letting go of his hand and abruptly swatting it away as you take a few steps back from him.

"truth be told kid, we're supposed to capture any humans and take em to asgore" Sans shrugs.

"Who is Asgore?" you stare at Sans as his pinprick eyes glow dimly at you, he doesn't seem to care much about you being human.

"ah he's the king but he's just a big fuzzy pushover" Sans grins once more, slouching his shoulders and placing his hands back into his jacket pockets.

"So do you plan on taking me to him?" you loosen a little as he isn't showing any intent of doing anything bad to you, a human.

"nah, i don't really care about going to the surface anymore but paps really does wanna hand a human like you to asgore" Sans scratches the side of his skull as you watch him.

"I remember him talking about his scouting for humans.." you trail off as you remember him telling the knights that had been his reason for being late to the curfew. Your marked hand was actually now clear as you inspect it out in-front of you, Sans clearly notices.

"yup, if he does that then he'll become a royal guard" Sans speaks but his eyes are rested upon your opened palm.

"What's so important about a human down here anyway? your kind surely hates mine since they trapped you all down in this place forever" you slowly bend your fingers inwards to create a weak fist, pulling it towards you and back under your cloak.

"your soul, kid" Sans words make your expression turn serious as you look at him, he's still relaxed but clearly thinking about something now.

"My soul?" you repeat as you try to understand what he's telling you.

"it's pretty damn strong, can destroy the barrier that keeps us down here" Sans explains as he takes a look above him at the dark ceiling.

"I could free you all.." your words trail off as Sans suddenly cranes his neck to look at you, he's surprised.

"you'd wanna do that?" he criticizes.

"I don't know, there's really just not much of a difference between humans and monsters truth be told" you murmur. It is indeed true, the humans on the surface are no better if not worse than the monsters down here, or even you.

"Is that why this Gaster figure wants to see me so badly?" you continue but Sans frowns his grin at the mere mention of the name.

"kinda, he's just bad to the bone" Sans shakes his head slowly.

"Don't tell me he's a skeleton.." you almost whine at the more than likely pun.

"not like me or paps but yeah he is" he replies slightly smug.

"So what happens if I go to him and not asgore or vice versa?" you gesture in question with both hands held out.

"uh, asgore would probably just use your soul to open the barrier and that's it but Gaster.." Sans looks you deep in the eyes.

"not really sure what'd happen if you went to see his ass" Sans almost hisses as he's clearly not fond of the man.

"Guess I'll find out" you breathe out into the cold air, making a small cloud.

"nah you won't, see my brother kinda really wants to see a human and i dunno if i could just let this opportunity slip, buddy" you don't like his tone as he gestures with his bony hands upon removing them from his pockets and taking a step closer towards you.

"You're saying it as if I don't have a choice" you raise your voice a little at him.

"i'm just saying if you choose not to.." Sans sockets dim to complete darkness as he continues "but if you don't, you're gonna have a bad time" he relights one socket but with the orange and blue flaming magic you'd seen briefly before. He's serious.

"You don't get to decide my fate" you stand taller with a hand rested upon your sword at the ready, determination is surging throughout your body.

"heh, that's kinda funny coming from a human ya'know?" his grin grows maliciously as he extends a hand out at you, is he going to attack?

"You don't kn-" your words are cut off as suddenly a pulling sensation tugs at your chest, choking on the air you had gone to inhale as your body grows numb.

What is this? you try not to panic.

A large red heart conjures itself mere centimeters from your chest, floating as it's now directly in between you and sans.

"not gonna lie, it's a pretty impressive soul you got there kiddo" Sans grin remains as you fight your body, willing for it to move but to your dismay it does nothing of the sort but fall backwards and into the snow with a light thud upon contact. However as you fall it feels as if you'd left your body, your whole being had been transported to the red heart itself. You can control it you realize as it moves to your wishes but it's restricted within an invisible barrier somehow.

"Wha-a-t is this?.." you stutter as your voice emits from the small heart you had now taken control of. You can't believe whatever is happening.

"it's ya soul, it's how fighting works down here kiddo" sans shrugs rather pleased with himself as you move the heart around which is fairly easy. Maybe this won't be too bad after-all..

"so just to be a fair player ima ask you one more time, are ya gonna come with me peacefully or are will i be dragging ya to my brother" he grins widely as his white lit sockets glare at you menacingly.

"Definitely going to be the latter, I'm no pushover Sans" you somehow speak with pride and determination, standing your ground is essential against an enemy.. is Sans one? You don't quite feel like he is.

"can't say i didn't warn ya kid" his tone turns serious as he removes one hand from within his jacket pocket.

"I'm not a damn kid" you almost growl at him, being called one by him all the time had really started testing your nerves. At least you have nerves.

"down here you are" he speaks with no emotion as all of a sudden a large wave of bones above and below you appear from your right hand side, they're extremely fast as you are only able to dodge a few of them. Each time you get hit it feels as if someone had poured a sour acid on your chest right above your heart, burning sensations weren't something you felt usually. 

"Huh the way you fight is the way of a child" you try tease him as your heart finds comfort in a spot within the invisible barrier. You have no idea how you're supposed to attack with a heart, how does it even work?!

"heh, at least i can figure out how to attack" his smug grin seems to grow every time you speak as if you're only fueling him more to continue this.

Deciding not to respond to his comment you decide to try launch the heart forth towards him but to your disappointment it just hits the invisible barrier and re ignites the acid pain on your chest. This is not going to work, Sans is in his element down here, he knows how to fight and has all the advantage.. if only if you could use..

"careful" he's almost laughing after your heart had clashed against a hidden wall.

"May I make a proposition to you?" you inquire with a tone as calm as it could be given the situation. Every part of you is feeling frustrated but you can't just back down to this..skeleton as you get the feeling he'd never let it go. Or let you go..

"mm?" he mumbles as he places his hand back in his jacket to your relief. At least you're somewhat safe from his ridiculously fast attacks even if it is temporary.

"I can't fight your way, this way and I think that's going to ruin our sparring session. You wouldn't mind if we fight the normal way where I stand a chance, you said yourself you play fair" you smile slightly as you know you'd caught him with his words. Sans brow bones furrow closer together as the lights within his sockets dim ever so slightly whilst staring at your heart- you.

"you got me there, buddy" he shrugs but as he does so you're instantly sent flying back into your body that had been lying in the snow for the past few minutes. The feeling of returning to your body is indescribable but the closet comparison you can make to the feeling is of one when you fall into a warm bed after being out in the cold for weeks (you had done this months ago for a quest but it had not been at all worth it).

Groaning, you roll over in the snow as it sticks to your coat, you feel the cold already but it was far better than feeling nothing but pain when you were controlling your soul.

"Thanks" your voice is strained as you're on all four limbs pressed down into the snow, your body feels extremely weak but you refuse to give up. Raising up with your back you use your balance and momentum on one knee to stand up, staggering slightly as you stand not so still in front of the content skeleton.

"thanking me a bit too soon dont'cha think?" Sans continues to stare at you but now it's from his sockets to your eyes, his aura is very heavy as he stands ahead. It's clear he's ridiculously powerful and you may have underestimated him, foolishly so.

"Maybe.. but at least now I stand a chance" you reply as you stretch out your limbs and finishing with a cracking of the knuckles. For some reason the sound of cracking your knuckles makes Sans flinch, you look at him directly after he does so.

"Really? that's what bothers you" you almost cackle but hold back your amusement.

"thought only skeletons could do that.." Sans has a expression that is unreadable upon his skull as he now stares at the hands that had disturbed him ,however you decide to use this distraction to your advantage.

"Humans and skeletons are very similar as a matter of a fact" you talk casually as your words obviously have an effect on Sans.

"watch yourself kid.." his tone turns dark as his sockets are now hardly lit with flickering white dots. Comparing his kind to humans is bound to wind him up, but it's not as if you are lying to him.

"I see yourself in me to be completely honest" you shrug with a grin as he has no idea what you mean by that but it clearly winds him up beyond measure as his sockets are now a black abyss.

A large gust of cold air blows past the two of you are now in what feels like a very dangerous standoff. A sharp shiver is sent down your spine but you refuse to acknowledge it as Sans is motionless as expressionless, he's going to launch at you.

"Look I-" your words are cut off as he vanishes once more into thin air, not taking chances though as soon as you realize he's gone you lower yourself, extending a leg and swinging it around behind you for it to only hit the air. You curse inside your head as you'd guessed for him to have appear behind you once more.

"i warned ya" a dark voice whispers into your ear from behind,it's warm and causes the hairs on your neck to stand up, you widen your eyes as you prepare yourself for whats next from the skeleton. It's not a good time.

A large blast of blue fire shoots at your back and the sheer force of it sends you flying forth but you roll over your head in order to immediately stand back up, turning on your heel to face Sans as quickly as you can. He's staring at you slightly bewildered, that attack was meant to take you out enough so you'd be unconscious but not dead. At least he's holding back to some degree you sigh thinking to yourself.

"You like fire huh?" you breathe out as his attack had caught you completely off guard.

"guess ya could say that" he relaxes his shoulders as his sockets are now lit with one white speck and a glowing blue and yellow one. He's serious.

Staring at him closely as the tension grows you try to plan out an attack that would take him down but also not kill him, you don't think that would help your reputation down here as enough monsters already want you dead. Ironically you think you shouldn't add fuel to the fire as the saying goes.

It then hits you, an attack that could take him down but not completely but it's a risky one you had only needed to use a handful of times. You don't like using it due to how much it takes out of you but this is the time for it but first you need to distract Sans as you prepare it.

"Do you know what they say about fire?" you begin as you slowly place your hands behind your back in what appears to be a polite gesture. For the attack you need to build up a lot of your mana in your hands and then release it suddenly for it to ignite.

"dunno, that you can't use it to even land a single burn?" he grins widely as your distraction appears to be working.

At least you thought it had.

"No, that you can only fight fire with fire" you smile as the mana was drawing close to the require amount within your palms behind your back.

"is that so?" his glowing eye shifts slightly to behind you, he'd caught on earlier than you'd hoped.

"so ya gonna give me that lil present you've been making?" his words are calm but smug since he had caught on to you, not that it now really mattered as he can't dodge this.

"You sure are full of yourself" you raise a brow at him but he just grins wider than before, gesturing a bony hand for you to come at him. How he manages to turn you winding him up on over to you is extremely aggravating but it just fuels your flame.

"Well then, try this" you take a deep breath, closing your eyes momentarily to focus as you place both hands forth intertwined with each-other and raise them slightly above you. Straining you build up the mana to the breaking point and release just before it does so. Unleashing a huge shock-wave from your hands, breaking them apart and pushing you back in the snow a couple of feet. You soon drop down to the floor breathing hard as Sans stares at you.

"is that it?" he releases a loud laugh as he thinks you have failed.

You hadn't.

First one large boulder emitted in flames lands behind him, melting all snow around as it's followed with several more flaming meteorites. It's impossible to dodge them as they fall down like the rain in hell, each land and release a burst of inferno of extreme intensity, nearby trees catch alight to your dismay as you wish not to harm anyone else. Sans is surprised but he's shooting at each meteorite to the best of his ability with a blaster, for a moment you think he may succeed but a ginormous one lands on him. After it unleashes a giant explosion you see him half standing with a hand on his half burnt off jacket.

Almost all the snow in snowdin had been melted into water or a slush as you look around at what appears to be a different town, trees blazing as the cold air tries its best to put them out you watch the flames all around dance in unison almost.

"heh, nice one" Sans is grinning at you with one eye lit- the glowing amber and sapphire that burn into your retinas.

Sitting back on the wet but clear ground you glare forth at him as it's clear you're both at your wits ends.

"Sans just let me go, I didn't want to do this" your voice is heavy with guilt as you glance at the burning trees around you and him.

"i know kid, i know" Sans sighs loudly.

"i honestly didn't think ya would be so much of a pain to take down, that's what thinking like a bone-head gets ya" he grins as his walks your way, appearing now unaffected by your attack.

"plus ya must be pretty low with mana right now so" he continues to look pleased with himself as you're still sat on the floor, exhausted but you won't give up.

Weakly you set your right hand alight with a small but strong flame, hoping it would stop sans in his tracks but he carries on forth.

"pretty determined aren't ya?" he sounds almost impressed as his now white lit sockets stare at you in observation.

"Don't push me.." you grit your teeth as you shoot the fire within your hand forth but that's all you had left in you and he easily dodge the blast. You feel defeated..

Hanging your head down low you try not to lose consciousness as you'd overdone the pyromancy.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A booming voice stops Sans in his tracks as he removes his gaze from you to behind where you currently sit, weakly your crane your neck to see the tall silver knight standing behind you.

"just a small misunderstanding" Sans shrugs as his burnt jacket drops one of its sleeves to the floor, he looks down at it without a grin.

"You almost burnt down the village, I hardly can believe that is a so called 'misunderstanding'" the knight continues barking, making you flinch.

"It's my fault" you take a deep breath and raise your hand above your head.

"wha-" sans begins as he stares at you shocked by your words.

"You need to come with me then Miss Frisk" the knight roughly grabs your raised hand and begins to drag you away.

Sans watches you with no emotion now but he mouthes a 'why?'.

"I'm a human" you reply to him and admit to the Knight. This wasn't the way you had intended to get to either Gaster or Asgore but you're sure it will work.

 

 

"YOU'RE A WHAT?" The knight exclaims, releasing you from his grip as if you're some kind of germ.

 

"A human" you calmly reply as your back and head fall to the ground as you'd finally lost the battle with your consciousness.

"Sans you are going to have to come with me too, this changes everything" the silver knight almost panics as he looks up to the skeleton for reassurance but sans had vanished..


	7. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a job guys, well then I got fired so I'm back lol, spend my time a lot with friends so sorry for the lack of activity. Enjoy the chapter

Ugh.

You feel sluggish upon awakening, you had no idea just how long you had been unconscious for but given the feel of your body, it had been for quite some time as your limbs feel stiff. Without opening your eyes you try to get up as you're laying on what feels like a stone floor, the cold of it resonating up into you. Much to your dismay, you are unable to move your arms separately, they're attached? Finally opening your eyes it's quickly apparent as to why you were having such difficulty in moving, your wrists were bound together tightly with a dark brown rope that scratches your skin every time you attempt to unbind the ties.

Wait.., you freeze as you stare at the rope. It looks awfully familiar, sure most ropes tend to look the same more or less but there were burn marks on the side of your wrist bindings. Couldn't it be the very same rope you had used to get down here? the one that the mysterious figure had set alight? You think back to the start of all this, back at the entrance from where you'd fallen. None of this would have happened, given you hadn't been so stupidly curious.

Sighing heavily you decide it's best to investigate your surroundings rather than dwelling on your poor decisions as of late as you are currently unable to move your legs, they too had been tied at the ankle with the same kind of rope used on your wrists. It's such a dry rope that it scratches and makes your skin itch redraw the more you resist it, damn.

It's dim, wherever you currently are as your eyes try their best to adjust accordingly. The air is damp and smells of coal to which hints heavily that you're now even further under.. the underground. A shimmer off metal bars catch your eye as you turn your head to look beside you as a row of long gray, partially rusted bars are holding you behind them. You're in a cell. You frown as you shuffle around to the best of your ability to get up close to the bars, the cell you are in is completely empty so there's nothing better to do you decide than to see if the bars could be broken at all. Could you escape from somewhere like this? you ponder the question briefly as you raise both bound wrists to touch the rusted part of the bars.

A loud creak erupts and echoes through the outside of the cell, in front all you can see is a bare stone wall, the underground part of this place must be incredibly narrow as you can only just about see the bars of the cells down outside on the right of where you're now sat. Upon hearing movement you abruptly remove your hands from the bars, the last thing you need is for one of the people who brought you here to see you suss out a way to break out.

"Hello?" your voice emits through the now active cell area as heavy boots stampede across the floor in your direction. Warily you decide to slide away from the bars, using your own boots to push your body away from the bars but it causes a rusted one to crack and fall out into the narrow walkway, the fact that someone steps had you anxious is almost definitely bad news.

"Well would ya look at that?" a blunt voice shouts as a tall figure appears in front of the bars, immediately you're pleased that you had in fact moved away as the tall figure is highly intimidating as they continue to talk, giving you a chance to look them over.

"A human huh? a small fry like you surely couldn't be a human" she huffs as if she's displeased with your appearance. The woman talking is easily 6'5 but as you're sat down she may appear even taller in her heavy black armor that covers her navy blue scaled skin, scaled like a fish?. You scrunch your face up in slight annoyance with her opinion of you, why would a monster lie and then claim to be a monster?

"Oi, I'm talking to you swine!" the ill-tempered woman snaps a glare at you with her yellow glowing eye, the other eye is covered by a black eyepatch, you can't help but wonder what happened to the hidden eyeball. Ignoring her further as you simply glare back her temper rises as she suddenly punches one of the cell bars that had no rust on, involuntarily you jolt in response but she is oblivious to a crack she'd formed in the battered bar. You focus on her rather than the bar to not let on what she'd done as you could escape later on through it.

"AHA! You coward, I highly doubt you are a human. Why have those Knights wasted my time, me- Undyne the Undying!" she scoffs, rather full of herself she places her face into her palm, clearly irritated.

"How would you know what a human even is supposed to look like?" finally you speak to Undyne, your tone heavy with attitude. Jerking up her head to stare back at your her black eye with a dark yellow sclera (the white part of your eye) is fixated on your own eyes.

"NGAHHH!!" Undyne exclaims as she briefly struggles to come up with a response, only able to let out a frustrated sound in response as her glare at you deepens.

"Thought so, all you monsters are the same" you sigh rather tired of this all by now. If a monster didn't want you dead they only then want to hand you over to one who does.

"You, a HUMAN, have some nerve to talk trash about my kind considering the evil yours has committed" Undyne takes short deep breaths to compose herself as her eye focuses on yours deeper, you can see within her eyes she wishes nothing more than getting a punch in right now.

"You're not wrong" you speak with a calm, composed tone as you shuffle about on the stone cold floor, still bound, you express your words with your hands that both touch at the wrist.

"But I am not responsible for the whole of humanities behavior, nor are you for the monsters" Undynes eye relaxes slightly as her pupil dilates in size.

"That may be so, ya could be a kind and compassionate human for all I care, but to me, you're all punks.." Undyne hisses as she crouches down in front of the cell to face you on the same level.

"Besides, if it takes one of ya to get us all free then it's a fair trade after the hell your kind put us through. It's an unfortunate circumstance for you but ya made your way down here yourself" Undyne cranes her neck to the side slightly in question to you, as she moves her head you can see what appears to be gills on her neck. Fish. She's definitely some kind of fish. You shake your head as this isn't of any importance right now.

"I don't mean to correct you but that's where you're wrong, Undyne, I was summoned here by one of y-"

"NONSENSE!" Undyne shrieks, her sour breath, and abrupt outburst send you back a couple of inches. She's powerful. You stare at her with caution, if you make any attempt to escape now it would be incredibly risky.

"That would be impossible! no monsters can escape this hell hole thanks to you, human." Undyne shakes her head and stands back up, back straight and her chest proud as she glances down at you, still bound in the cell.

"I wouldn't have guessed a human to look like this, but I'm now convinced ya are the real thing, probably would have been best if you'd kept your mouth shut for yourself." Undyne grins, flashing sharp white teeth as she's rather up herself given she feels as if she has won.

"I'm going to notify Asgore, don't get up" Undyne cackles with a mean laughter as she disappears on your right, back down the narrow hallway of the holding cells.

"Well that could have gone worse... or better" you mumble as you relax your back against the holding cell wall, it's cold but your muscles are starting to cramp from the uncomfortable position the rope had put you in. After using such a powerful attack on sans you have no choice but to wait and recharge, your best bet is to set the rope which holds you, on fire.

"ya think?" a rough and dark toned voice responds to your near silent mumbling from the left of your cell.

Creasing your brow bone you decide to ignore the new voice as you need to focus on recharging your mana as soon as you can. There's no knowing how long it would be until Undyne comes back to retrieve you.

"heh, finally get to meet a human in the flesh but eye- can't even see them" you feel a jolt go through you as the voice reminds you of sans, irritating you as you can't focus on recharging as it continues to talk.

"'sorta funny don't 'cha think?" it now sounds highly amusing. Grunting you open your eyes fully and make your way closer to the bars that hold you, prisoner.

"Who are you? I swear if you're sans.." you warn the person who shares a similar behavior and voice with the witty skeleton.

"don't insult me" the voice sounds provoked.

"Then who are you?" you repeat your question once more.

"i'm just an observer as of right now, i'm sure we'll see each other soon enough and not behind bars" the voice sounds slightly more relaxed now sans isn't being mentioned which you find strange.

"What do you mean by that?" you ask rather puzzled, tugging a little at your binds on the wrists.

"seek the man who speaks in hands, others will tell you not to but i'm sorta sure you both want to meet" the voice trails off abruptly as a loud crash emits through the air from down the right side of the hallway.

Trying your best you move forth to see if you can spot what the crash was from but the wall outside the cell is too close and narrow for you to peek down the hall.

"What was that?" you whisper to the other voice but to your surprise, there's no answer.

"Hello?" you whisper slightly louder to try to grab their attention, are they ignoring you?

"Shut it" a frantic voice jerks you into motion as a figure suddenly appears in front of the cell bars, they're hooded in a black cloak but you can see their white fur underneath and red eyes with black scleras working at a pace, trying to figure out the bars that hold you.

"Uh" you choke out, taken back by the figure who sounds deep in tone but soft, they're well spoken unlike sans or the person by your left in the other cell.

"Move away from the bars" they instruct, retrieving you from your thoughts.

"Now!" they shout, clearly in a rush to get out of wherever you are being held currently.

Moving with your feet and legs you push yourself away from the bars so that you're sat at the back of your cell.

The figure holds out a fluffy white paw with large black claws growing out of them, you can't help but hope to never be on the receiving end of them as they appear to be razor sharp. With one swipe their claws scrape against one of the damaged bars which Undyne had been responsible for earlier, as a result of multiple rusted bars beside it collapse, creating a small but big enough break in the bars to get through.

Crouching, the figure carefully climbs on through where they had broken the bars down, once inside the small cell and only inches in front of you, they stand tall again, you can only guess their height to be around 5'11 but from the ground, it's hard to decide.

"Up" they instruct but you struggle to try and get up to stand, this frustrates the pair of you as they huff in exasperation, moving towards you, they place both hands under each of your arms and lift you like a rag doll. His touch is firm but careful as he looks into your eyes, inspecting you deeply for something.

"Are you the human?" his voice is urgent.

"I guess?" you reply taken back by how they appear to know you, however, you don't know them. He looks at you briefly to see if you're lying but is satisfied with your answer.

"I'm Leirsa, there's no time to dwell on things but it's important you don't die just yet" he removes his dark eyes from yours to look behind you, at the ropes holding you.

"I request you not to speak of my name to anyone else, in return I'm saving you in favour of a friend" he continues, using his claws to rip apart the ropes on you. Immediately as you're freed you rub at your sore wrists, holding them close in front of you.

"That sounds fair to me, thank you, but what friend?" you try to ask but Leirsa is already making his way out of the cell, not hesitating you follow him, crouching so that the broken bars don't scratch you on the way out.

"You can ask as many questions as you like in due time, for now, you must go and above all" Leirsa stands still, turning his back to face you as you both stand in the hallway.

"Do not seek out the man who speaks in hands, you're not ready" and with that, he disappears down the hallway, quicker than you could ever run.

"Alright.." you stand rather confused, but before you go you quickly head over to the cell beside yours to see who was speaking to you.

 

Much to your surprise, there's no one there. There's no one in any other cells....

Deciding not to stick around you make your way down where Leirsa had gone, moments later you walk into a small room with a stairway, in the room is two desks covered in old paperwork and scattered pieces of trash.Settled down beside one of the desks is your gear, you grab it hastily and equip it once more.

A rack of keys are aligned on the wall beside the staircase, inspecting them they're all labeled from '1 to 1000' just how big is this under- underground prison? Dim candles light the room you stand in, not wanting to stay a second longer you bolt for the stone stairs. There's easily a thousand of them you'd covered by the time you reach the top, a bright red light up the surface from belonging as you exit from the stairway and into what appears to be the pits of hell.

A strong heat hits your face as you look around where you are, you'd come out beside of a... hot dog stand? An old one at least, the roof had collapsed in on itself but the hot dog stand was the least of your worries.

Pools of lava surround you down below in the distance, quickly explaining the sheer heat you're feeling. It's ironic, you're a pyromancer but don't like being in the actual heat, heat this intense at least.

"Where do I go?" you think aloud, your plan was to meet with this 'Gaster' but Leirsa and the others had convinced you otherwise. But what did Leirsa mean by 'you're not ready' when meeting the man who speaks in hands?

Breathing deeply you take a moment to compose yourself, closing your eyes and feeling the energy around you. Upon opening your eyes once more you notice a building in the east, a large one that appears to be 10 stories high and made of some sort of steel. On the very bottom of it above two large doors is a sign that reads 'UCAOH'..

What abbreviation does that stand for?

However, just meters from you is what appears to be a barrier made from iron, separating the building off from the side you stand on. What is it there to separate?

"So many questions.." you sigh, looking around once more to keep an eye out for Undyne.

If you aren't ready to face the man who speaks in hands then it's best you do more research on him, besides you wouldn't even know where to look in order to find him.

It then hits you, there's a library in Snowdin, if you go there during the night no guards can see you in your dark robe and you can easily sneak inside. You turn around to face west, the opposite direction of the large building.

"But which way is Snowdin..?" you rub the sweat off your brow with your right hand as you squint your eyes as this area is bright from the lavas natural glow.

"WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT?!" A shiver shoots through your spine despite the heat you're in as your recognize that voice which came not too far from behind you.

Standing only meters from you is Yarus and someone else..

"TOLD YOU SHE'D BE EASY TO FIND BOSS!" Yarus cackles as he looks at the skeleton beside him for approval but the skeleton is glaring deeply at you with dark amber eyes in hollow sockets. He's taller than Yarus by a fair bit, wearing a black leather jacket with a fur white hood and an extremely really old pair of tattered black jeans that have suspenders down the side. You don't like the aura that he gives off just staring at you.

"Nice seeing you again Yarus but I got things to do" you shout over with as much bravery as you can muster but the skeleton standing beside him is making your heart race in fear. Maybe it's best to make a break for it...

Spinning around away from the skeletons you attempt to run west.

"Not so fast, kitten" a smooth but deep voice grabs you along with a bony hand that has a large hole in wrapped firmly around your neck from in front, instinctively you grab it with both of your hands as the skeleton glares into your eyes, lifting you slowly from the ground to meet his eye level.

"Wh-" you choke out as he tightens his grip on you.

"The man who speaks in hands, I am truly going to enjoy breaking you though, little one" The skeleton smirks, bearing human teeth but he has fangs.

"First of all, I'd like to show you I don't intend on letting you go running off" Gaster pulls your face close to his, you see cracks deeply embedded in his skull. How had he gotten them?

Not removing his eyes from yours, he walks on over the edge of the area where you both are, lava pooling around below.

"I know much more about you than you think, doll, don't disappoint me" he almost hisses as he holds you over the edge of the cliff, dangling above the lava. You can feel the sheer heat of it on your boots. This is bad.

"Disappoint you? ha" you retort shakily now able to speak a bit better as he releases his grip little by little.

Gaster raises a brow bone at you as you take the opportunity to spit in his face.

"Don't you disappoint me" you glare at him.

"So be it" he releases you from his hold, wiping at his face as you fall.

 

Down.

 

 

Deeper.

 

 

 

 

 

You fall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You're filled with lava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't how it all ends don't cha worry.


	8. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one compare being filled with lava as opposed to determination?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rush the end of this chapter but hope you guys enjoy, life is a bit crazy right now for me.

"BOSS!" Yarus exclaims, running up beside Gaster who is stood, staring down at where you had fallen into the thick magma.

"I THOUGHT WE NEEDED HER?!" Yarus continues to shout, placing both of his skeletal hands on his head above him, shocked and confused by Gasters actions. Gaster simply stands in silence as your right hand is all that can be seen, slowly sinking further down.

"Yarus" Gaster breaks his silence by summoning his worker.

"BOSS!" Yarus halts himself, standing upright like a soldier would do so.

"Retrieve her" Gaster calmly instructs as he pulls out a black packet of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting the cigarette he removes from it. Using his index finger he lights it on fire with a small yellow flame he conjures.

"R-RETRIEVE HER?" Yarus stammers, looking between Gaster and down at you.

"You heard me, look" Gaster exhales a puff of smoke, extending the arm that holds his cigarette to point at you.

"She didn't get set on fire, that's the normal occurrence when making contact with lava. She's just who I thought she'd be" Gaster bears his fangs with a smirk as he turns on the heel of one of his large black boots to walk towards the building you had inspected not long ago.

Yarus frantically looks at Gaster then you once more as he tries to figure out what he should do, surely the lava would melt him?

"You'll be fine, your clothes will burn but your bones will be alright" Gaster shouts back, not bothering to turn around as he heads towards the building. He has a lot of work to do now that you have finally arrived.

"YOU GOT TO BE JOKING, ALTHOUGH....I DO RATHER LIKE A CHALLENGE AND SHALL NOT BE BESTED!" Yarus speaks with forced bravery but his sockets squint as he glances slowly towards where you'd sunken.

"That's where you're wrong" a new voice fills the air from below Yarus, metres from you is a boat that holds two people. One resembles the grim reaper but not quite as it's none other than the boat person, who he is directing the boat for however is who the voice belongs to.

A man, not a human one, however.

He's stood up in the boat as it draws near to where your unconscious body is being suffocated. The man wears a dark brown bandana over his face beneath dark red hair that is messily covering a small pair of brown horns on his head. He wears a tattered and tanned jacket, accompanied by nearly shredded blue jeans. As for his feet, they are bare and appear to be like that of humans?

His dark yellow eyes glare up at Yarus as the boat stops above you, with a deep and strong voice the man speaks to the dark skeleton.

"You are on URP grounds, the human is none of your concern buddy" the man speaks with bravery and such calmness.

"IN DUE TIME THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND WILL BE OURS, TAKE THE HUMAN FOR ALL I CARE, SHE'S MORE THAN LIKELY DEAD NYAHA!" Yarus cackles as he takes his leave and heads in the same direction Gaster had. Gaster won't be happy with his decision to leave you to the mysterious man, however.

"Boat person, could you fish the human out for me?" The man asks politely, thankfully the boat person nods and pulls out a long stick made from an unknown material to start fishing below the lava for you.

 

 

Many, many hours later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"All I'm saying is what's the difference between the URP and the UCAOH if we sacrifice her soul to destroy the barrier?" a man's voice echoes in the distance. You feel hot as you'd gained your bearings.

"WHAT!" You scream with all the capacity your lungs can hold as you abruptly stand up from a metal table, scrambling over you fall straight onto the floor which is made of a cool stone, it relieves the heat from your skin.

"T-he hell..?" you mumble frantically as you shake, sitting up, holding out your hands which are red raw, along with your arms. You feel full to the brim with energy, but you'd thought you'd died...

Raising your hands to feel your cheeks you take a better look at where you are. It's a medium sized room with hardly anything inside it, just a couple of lights on the ceilings, the metal table you had been on and a desk by a door. The desk has a computer on it that is beeping in sync with something, almost like that of a heart beat.

"Honestly.." you breathe out deeply, moving your hands down into your lap a material catches your attention. You're no longer wearing your usual clothing, instead of in its place is a thin sheet gown. 

"A hospital maybe?" you think aloud as you fiddle the end of your gown, steadily you spread your legs in an attempt to get up and stand, using the side of the metal table to aid in your balance. 

You've got to stop falling unconscious frisk, you scold yourself in your mind as it races to recollect your last moments before falling into the pit of molten rock.

Wait.

You repeatedly pat yourself over in a frantic manner, astonished you're not burned anywhere as you search yourself over. The beeping on the computer increases in how frequent it is, not paying any attention to it you rest your gaze upon a mirror that you hadn't noticed on your left on the wall.

 

How did you not die? Your face looks normal, your hair had even stayed intact... The only aspect of your appearance that is different is that your skin is red raw and hot to the touch. It's as if energy is boiling within your veins beneath the skin itself.

A knock on the door at the end of the room forces your head to snap in its direction, warily you back away from the metal table, stumbling slightly as your legs feel like lead.

"I take it you're awake" a man's voice calls out from behind the door. A voice you swear you have heard before but for the life of you, you cannot pinpoint its origin. 

"Who wants to know?" you groan, rubbing your neck as it feels sore still from Gasters hold.

"Just a friend, may I come in?" the man continues talking, his voice is soft.

"I get the impression I don't have much of a choice" you reply as you notice the door has a lock on it. Seconds after answering, the door unlocks with a click from the other side of it, creaking open a man walks through.

Initially you thought he may be human but the horns his red hair tries to cover make it apparent he's not. His face is strongly featured with facial hair and serious yellow eyes, yellow eyes? You try your best not to stare at them, it's not unusual given all the other monsters you'd seen with glowing sockets etc but his hold something behind them.

"How you feeling then?" he breaks your focus on his eyes as he talks, staring at you from top to bottom.

"Hot" you try speak as calmly as you can but you'd just awoken in an unknown room after surviving in a lava pit. It's not been a straight forward day for you to say the least.

"I'm not surprised, you should be dead after what you've gone through. That would kill even a monster such as myself" he smiles in a friendly manner, this calms your nerves a tad.

"I should be..." you mumble, taking your sight off him and onto your left hand that you clench into a fist.

"The names Fortem, this would be the part where you introduce yourself but I kinda already know a fair bit about you, Frisk" he jokes, waving his hands in the air carefree.

"Fortem?" you repeat as you look at him once more. It's an unusual name.

"How may I help?" 

"Why am I not dead? if you know so much about me then surely you may have an answer" you turn your head to the side slightly in question.

His smile falters briefly before shaking his head and taking a step closer towards you, upon instinct you take another step backwards also. It's no surprise for you to have trust issues when it comes to strangers, especially after falling down that damned hole.

"Your guess is as good as mine when it comes to that, though I feel as if Gaster knows. He wouldn't kill you so soon" Fortem talks ever so casually about your possible assassination.

"So soon? wait" you wave both your hands to stop everything for a moment before continuing.

"He wants me dead? he wanted me to come down here just so he could kill me?" you question the horned monster who is only inches taller than you.

"That comes as a surprise to you even though you're surely aware of the barrier and what it takes to destroy it?" he laughs but it strikes a bolt of annoyance through you.

"It's fucking Gaster we're talking about here!" Fortem adds before he shakes his head, running a hand through his red locks. He speaks about Gaster in frustration rather than fear, like everyone else had.

"I know, I know, but what I would really appreciate right now is some answers" you speak softly to try to reassure Fortem.

"Yeah I'm not surprised but now isn't the time, you're life is in a very tight spot as we speak" Fortem admitted.

"What do you mean?" you ask.

"The council of the URP don't quite know what to do with you, the royals were going to take your soul but these days the council hold more power than they do" Fortem remarks.

"The URP.." you repeat as you're sure you'd heard it before or was it the UCAOH?

"Underground Restoration Project, the underground has gone to hell since Gaster showed up with the fell" Fortem answers you, taking another step towards you once more. This time, however, you don't take a step back with him.

"Who are the fell?" you continue to question Fortem.

"They're our parallel selves, not everyone has one but as I said now isn't the time to answer your questions." Fortem finishes, walking towards the desk and retrieving a bundle of what appears to be clothing.

"Your old clothes are gone for good I'm afraid that these will do you for the meantime" Fortem huffs as he hurls the bundle of clothing at you.Upon instinct you quickly catch the clothes, holding the bundle close to your chest. They smell of dust as you inhale through your nostrils. They must have been stored there for a long, long time.

Inspecting the clothing you hold out pieces from the bundle, there's a pair of black washed out jeans and a grey hoodie, you frown as you know these aren't fire proof like your cloa- 

"Wait!" you burst out as Fortem is about to leave the room. He turns to look at you, it's odd how he didn't jump at your sudden outburst.

"Hm?" he hums, looking at you with wonder.

"Did my cloak not survive?" you blurt, it sounds ridiculous when you say it but that piece of clothing was rare to come by. It would be impossible to find another one, especially down in the underground.

"Your cloak?" he creases his brows together in thought.

"Black cape thing?" he asks, you nod your head impatiently to reply.

"The council elders have it" Fortem shrugs.

You sigh heavily.

"Can I have it back?" you almost plead. The cloak is near irreplaceable most certainly so down below in the underground.

Fortem chuckles at your question, not replying as he leaves the room, locking it once more behind him.

Well, that was an interesting character, you can't help but dwell on how calm he appeared to be acting for the majority of the time he was with you. Most monsters would have been cautious and curious about you, a human from the surface world. Fortem is either stupidly brave or simply doesn't care you aren't another monster.

Keeping hold of your cloak though, you suck on your bottom lip in annoyance at the thought of a monster trying it on for fun.

Regardless of the whereabouts on your cloak, now is the time to plan out your next move and get clothed. You pull off the thin gown covering your body, feeling sweet relief of the cool air in the room against the still red raw skin you let out a small breath. Not taking any chances of another abrupt visit you quickly pull on the hoodie and the jeans, unfortunately, you're no longer wearing any under garments but it'll do for now.

Standing in the room you'd retrieved the ability to balance and take control of your legs once more. Taking one last glance around you make your way to the door after deciding there's nothing more left for you here. The door may be locked but the sheer amount of energy you can fill moving throughout your veins is proving too intense too with keep any longer.

Steadily, you raise your right hand as the door is now in front of you, you debate whether you should try escape from those who rescued you.

Why had they done so?

What would plan on doing with you if not be of sacrificial nature?

You shake your head to gain some composure over yourself. This will take concentration Frisk, just concentrate.

You close your eyes after giving yourself a small pep talk, all you need to do is heat up the lock to the melting point. All metal melts, eventually and some easier than others. You frown at the thought of that building Yarus and Gaster had been beside, this place wouldn't be it, would it? If that's the case then it would be impossible to melt that material, it looked too well built for a normal building. Considering it's surrounded by lava may support your suspicion of it being made somewhat magma proof.

Nevertheless even if you are in that building right now, this energy beneath your skin needs to escape...

Slowly releasing the pressure you can feel within you through out of your right palm you keep your arm level, taking upmost care in not moving it the slightest you feel a great heat release itself from your grasp.

It's not just a great heat.

 

It's a small meteorite.

 

 

The door stands no chance yet alone the lock on it, as loud shattering erupts through the air the door flies backwards and away from you, hitting the wall that cancels out its speed in a hallway. Breathing hard you jerk back your hand, cupping it with your other hand and holding it dearly by your chest. You had not expected that, you were only a casual pyromancer, the kind of magic you just did was that of an experts degree.

Now the door falls out of the wall it had embedded itself and onto a metal flooring, clanging and causing a racket as you stand still, unsure of what to do. Surely your actions will have been heard, even from afar. Regardless of yourself being heard, you have no other option than to make a move, now.

Carefully walking over where the door had destroyed the frame itself you try to not let your bare feet touch anything that's now covered in a fine black ash. This reminds you of a certain time when you were learning the ways of the flame. You smile as it feels you with determination. You're filled with energy and no one is going to stop you from getting out of the hell.

Looking at left and right, the hallway ends on your left with a small window on it, outside you see faintly glowing reds and oranges. 

"Guess I'm going right" you laugh to yourself, you feel invincible as of this moment.

Taking a step to your right and into the hallway your feet create a pitter patter as you walk along, the way is lit by strong white lights above that buzz with electricity. In the distance you can hear an alarm whaling, it doesn't take you long to figure out why. It's not just you who had done something you shouldn't have.

As you turn a corner in the hall there's a door open at the end of it, besides an elevator. However, the door has two monsters arguing in front of it. Even though you may be feeling invincible you decide it would be best to crouch behind the corner of the wall and watch what's happening.

You recognise the arguing monsters, it's Fortem and Undyne. You scrunch your face up as you stare at her as she's facepalming due to something Fortem said. Their voices both echoe through the halls as the alarm is now louder.

"Why am I the last one to be told about this? I was the one talking to the damn human!" Fortem raises his voice, patiently you just stay to eavesdrop.

"D'YA really anyone cares about the human, to begin with? it's just the damn punks soul everyone is after, Asgore has been clear on what we are to do with her" Undyne mocks Fortem, causing his eyebrows to meet.

"Does it even matter if we take her soul right now? I thought it takes 8 human souls and I don't know if you haven't noticed but she's the first one ever in what feels like forever to fall down" Fortem argues back, throwing one hand in the air as if he'd swatted her with facts.

"Don't question Asgores request, Fortem know your damn place" Undyne spits back.

"My place?" he retorts before continuing.

"This?" he gestures around him, taking a small spin and noticing you crouching.

Shit.

"Is this really what it means to work with the UCAOH? just take innoncent people's souls in an attempt to leave what we call home?" to your surprise Fortem continues to speak, removing his yellow eyes from yours to Undynes one eye.

"This is no home, it's a prison! ya really don't know anything do you?" Undyne scoffs, swatting at Fortems shoulder before disappearing into the door that had been open the entire time.

"NO HUMANS ARE INNOCENT" You hear Undyne shout one last time back at Fortem, does she really have to have the last word?

"Nor are monsters" Fortem speaks quietly, enough so for you to hear, he looks over at you for what feels like too long as you pray for him to just leave you be.

Your prayer is half answered.

Fortem shakes his head at you before heading into the room.

"WHERE'S THE HUMAN?!" You hear Papyrus erupt in the hall you had just come past, how had he not come by you?

You feel like a rat caught in a trap as Undyne suddenly reappears out the door, her scales seemingly rise as she spots you now standing, wide-eyed you want more than anything to run back where you came but Papyrus was there, you trust him but what would he think if he knew what you truly were..

"Shit" is all you manage to say as Undyne conjures a spear from nowhere and hurdles it at you.

"GET BACK IN THAT ROOM, RIGHT NOW OR I WILL RIP THAT SOUL OUT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Undyne almost roars as she runs behind from her mid-air spear.

"Leave mine and other humans soul alone you monster!" you yell, raising your palm once more to send forth an attack.

"Undyne stop! Asgore wants them alive" Fortem warned as he reappears and attempts to tackle Undyne to the ground. He's so.. brave. You wince as your meteor is too far to cancel out as it appears, both Undyne and Fortem halt themselves to a stop. A strong arm is wrapped around your throat as your body is taken into a headlock, completely immobilising you.

Your shot completely misses, hitting the ceiling and causing it to collapse down on everyone and everything in the hallway.

When you open your eyes your body is still being restricted but you notice instantly you were no longer in that building.

"Wha-..?" you huff out of breath oddly.

"you are such a handful ya know that kid?" sans remarks as you realise it's his arm holding you back.

"saving your ass twice in two days, d'ya think there's a trophy for that?" you're speechless as snow is falling over the two of you.

You're back in snowdin..

But it's not snow coming down on you both.

 

It's ash,

 

 

 

 

 

 

the village is ablaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. I got the next chapter all planned, this one I just went with what came into my head at the time.


	9. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons all meet in one place. You're in the middle of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN 3 MONTHS?!  
> Guys I apologise so much I have been busy, I'm going to Spain for two weeks this Saturday and then go to college when I get back. However, I'm going to do some writing whilst travelling!  
> Sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy chapter 9!

"now i hope this wasn't you" sans voice is dark and filled with rage. You shudder as he is still holding you.

You gulp as his arm is pressing hard against your throat. He truly suspects you'd do such a thing?! Your insulted but try not to take it to heart as the monsters here aren't exactly fond of your kind.

"N-no" you choke out as his grip tightens ever so more as you take your time to reply, he's clearly impatient as of this moment.

"good" and with that sans drops you to the floor, you catch your balance, careful not to fall over into the ash. That was a bit harsh...You place out your arms to collect yourself, taking a staggered deep breath of fresh air but all that fills your nostrils is the all too familiar scent of burning.

Apprehensively, you turn to face sans but he's not looking at you, instead, his one glowing blue eye is staring at the blaze which is supposed to be Snowdin. You wonder if he's lived here his entire life...

"i take it ya met gaster" he speaks with no emotion. It's unnerving, to say the least as your heart calms down but your anxiety does not.

"Sort of, he dropped me into a lava pit" you cough as your throat is adjusting to its normal size. Shuffling about in the mixture of ash and snow you shiver, your feet are bare and already are growing numb beneath you.

"and ya didn't die?" his voice has a hint of surprise in it as he slowly turns his skull towards you.You take your mind off your feet and focus on Sans.

"Apparently I'm fire proof" you gesture with your hands as hearing yourself say that is pure nonsense to your ears. It's not far fetched for a monster, but for a human? you shake your head at the thought.

"and big bones knew that?" sans doesn't question the far-fetched claim but Gaster instead. His brow bone is sunken as he's clearly not joking like usual.

"I'm not too sure but If he really does need me would he have done it without knowing so?" you question sans in reply to his own with a small shrug as you adjust your standing with bare feet in the snow.

"Heck, how would he even know such a thing about a human he's never met" you nibble gently on your bottom lip in question, soon after your chin starts to chatter due to the cold.

Sans raises a bony hand to his skull, scratching it at the back as his white specks look up at the far ceiling of the underground of which giant spikes protrude from as there would be inside a cave.

"dunno kid, we can talk about this later cos those flames aren't going anywhere" he instructs almost as you face back to the flames which he spoke of. Snowdin is in a bad shape as the inferno had been raging whilst the two of you were talking.

"I can only put out flames that are my own and unless you have a giant bucket I'm not sure how we can extinguish them" you propose. Sans's sockets dim as he's clearly thinking about what to do in this situation. His eyes are so intense that you can't help but stare for a little too long as he pays you next to no attention. For now.

"Who even did this?" you mumble as ash continues to fall down gently like snow. You have a good idea of who but from your experience down here Gaster may not be the worst one of them all. Who knows?

"a dead man" sans voice is filled with anger, upon looking back at him once more his white specs were firmly fixated on you. A sharp shiver shoots up throughout your body as the hairs on the back of your neck stand up on end. Sans can be terrifying when he wants to be, now was clearly one of those times. Just how are him and Papyrus brothers, they're polar opposites.

why would Gaster go so far just because of this kid? Sans thinks to himself as he lowers his gaze upon you, uncomfortable with his glowing eyes you avoid eye contact but he continues to stare.

what does he see that I don't?

"I have an idea" you propose, lifting a finger up into the air extended out. sans seems to snap out of his thoughts and pay you all his attention.

"Shockwave" you continue, sans burrows his browbones together at you further.

"If you send forth I don't know.. a giant bone or something, the shockwave if it's sent forth hard enough could blow out the flames" you finish with an apprehensive smile as you await the skeletons opinion. He pauses for a moment before taking a glance at the inferno in the distance that lights up the forever night.

"not a bad idea ya'know" he smirks.

"but" he quickly adds, shrugging with both hands up in the air.

"blowing the flames could spread it out further into the forest" sans warns, he makes a valid point. You hadn't thought about that possibility.

"It's that or risks losing the entirety of Snowdin" you shrug, sans smirk had now weakened.

"welp, guess it can't be helped and if it goes wrong ima just say it was the human" Sans speaks abruptly as he hauls over himself a gigantic bone, the size of a small house towards the outskirt of the end of Snowdin where nothing lies but snow. Instantly the force around you and him tests the strength and balance of your legs as your eyes sting with the air blowing into them. Just how strong is Sans..?

Shielding over your eyes with a hand you focus on the flying bone as it blasts through the town and lands with a large crash at the end. However the flames it tampers with on its travel all extinguish but one that's still set ablaze.

It's Papyrus's and Sans's House.

"Sans.." you start as he stands tall, stretching out his bones after hauling such a large attack.

"sup" he doesn't even look your way.

"Where's Papyrus?" you ask as calm as you can.

"he should be at torie's" sans voice is filled with concern as he notices the inferno on his small home.

"Do you think it would be worth sending forth another bone beside your house to tame the flames?" you ask but sans instantly shakes his head.

"i would but ya know wouldn't feel right destroying my own home an' all" his grin comes back but weakly so. It must hurt to see where him and his brother have more than likely resided for many, many years. Not to mention all their sentimental items in their home you remember seeing upon your last visit there.

"Do you mind if I go double check the house then? the fire won't harm me and if there's anything with a lot of sentimental value in your house I can grab it for you" you offer, you consider Paps your only friend down here and now would be a good time to exit as sans will probably hand you back over.

"i got it kiddo" sans shrugs as he walks on over to his home, it's creating black smoke above it in the air by now. Growing thicker by the second.

"Sans!" you cry out to him, jogging up from behind to aid him in checking the frail building. How's he so damn fast?!

"It's gonna collapse in a few minutes, the smoke could suffocate you" you warn him as you'd suddenly started to care about his well-being. When did that happen? maybe it's because you know it would hurt Papyrus deeply if anything happened to his older brother.

"starting to warm up to me quite literally huh?" he smirks, turning and looking down at you with a closed eye as he approaches the house door.

"besides who saved who from a burning building just like this?" sans lets out a small scruffy laugh.

"I know but we got to be careful" you hesitantly give him a pat on the left shoulder where there's a burn on his jacket. It was more than likely caused by you. He turns his skull to look down at you for what is only a second but his eyes cut deep into you. You remove your hand, clearly, it's too soon for him to find a human trustable, you at that, he has every reason to have doubts about you.

"ladies first" sans grins as he flicks the door with a finger, causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces on the floor below you. Splinters, great. You wince as you try maneouver the small pieces of sharp wood and into the smoking building. It's incredibly difficult to breathe, there's no time to waste here Frisk.

"PAPYRUS?!" You shout to the best of your ability as you can't inhale in as much as you'd like to due to the hot smoke in the air. It's so thick your vision wavers as you search around the living room, everything is on fire. The sofa, sans pet rock, the tv, the curtains.

"I don't think he's down here" you choke out to sans, covering your mouth to escape the smoke as you turn around to face him.

He's not there anymore.

"SANS?!" You continue to cough each time you speak, your throat and mouth are dying for moisture they had been stripped of.

Where the hell had he just gone? You think but your answer is clear as you face the stairs, he probably went up to find his younger brother.

"Sans are you upstairs?!" you call out but get no reply.

Should you go up there?

Sans is the type who can take care of himself but nevertheless, you don't feel at ease with him being gone suddenly inside this hot house.

"SANS!" You try to call for him one last time but there's still no response.

"Shit shit shit" you panic, spinning around as a large support that holds up the house collapses behind you and evidently blocking the exit of the house. The closure of the exit gives less room for the smoke to escape as you realise it's only a matter of time before you or anyone else in the building suffocates.

"Why can't I be immune to breathing smoke?" you mumble beneath your hood sleeve that's tightly placed on top of your mouth.

"Sans I'm coming up!" you announce with a muffled voice as your bare foot takes a step on the first stair, some of which is on fire but you're too filled with determination to care. You can't let monsters think a human would just let one of them die without trying to save them first. Using the bannister to help your way up you had no idea the upper part of it near the top would collapse, fortunately, you're able to swing away with your back ending up against the wall.

You can feel a photo frame digging into your lower rib, you curve around to inspect it for a moment in front of you. It's a picture of Papyrus and Sans making snowmen, Papyrus's one has a great stature and cape on it whereas Sans's is a giant ball of snow with a half-assed smiley face drawn on it in crayon somehow. Taking it off the wall by the golden frame you turn it over and pull out the photo, safely storing it inside you grey hoodie pockets. You're sure they'll appreciate this later.

Upon reaching the upstairs hallway you sense something is off but the heat and lack of air is making it hard to pinpoint if it means anything. Heat rises, the upstairs is like that of when you were in the lava not too long ago. You shake your head as you need to focus.

"Papyrus, Sans?!" you call out for them, to your relief you hear movement down the hallway on your right. The movement had come from sans's room. You quickly run up to his room door and hold out a hand to turn the doorknob but it swings wide open.

"where is he?!" you hear a rage fueled sans before you see him.

A figure wearing a red and black jacket flies beside you and smashes into the wall which crumbles upon impact and making the air even thicker with dust, backing away from the same wall you look up at sans who is standing in the doorway of his room which is filled to the brim with smoke. Does he not need air?

"i'm talking to you, you fake" sans growls as his right eye is glowing yellow and blue, blisteringly bright.

Why is he so mad?

"Sans?" you try to grab his attention but his sockets don't remove themselves from the figure entrapped in the wall by your side.

"so this is the human everyone is so worked up about huh?" a skinny but cold hand grapples your left hand as it had been resting by your side, as you used the right hand to cover your mouth and nose from the poisonous air.

You jump, startled that they're able to move after what Sans had done to them. Tugging tightly you wince as their grip on you is becoming painfully tight. Turning to face them your eyes are met with a pair near enough the same shade as yours, you're mesmerized as the crumpled skeleton wearing a black jacket with a fluffy brown hood grins up at you, flashing sharp fangs and a few golden teeth. He looks extremely similar to sans, as Yarus does to Papyrus.

"Who the hell are you?" your voice comes out puzzled as you try to remove the sans look alike from you but as soon as the new skeleton looks deep into your eyes you're filled with dread. Sheer and pure dread, it's as if you can feel literal death just by looking into the never-ending sockets of his.

"snas, the n is silent" snas speaks cheekily as he gives you a small wink and squeezes on your hand, wincing as it feels as if the bones could be turned into dust if he so wished.

"leave her out of this, you and i have a bone to pick" sans grins darkly, causing snas to momentarily take his attention off of you and place it on the other small but powerful skeleton.

"NOT JUST MY BROTHER DEAR SANS!" Yarus's voice hisses throughout the air as smoke continues to fill it also. You widen your eyes as you scout around the hallway to spot Yarus but he's nowhere to be seen, it would be wise to not stay here any longer. But just where is Papyrus?

"you're a bit late" snas replies to Yarus. sans is no longer focusing on his evil counter part as he's trying to suss out where Yarus is located.

"YOU KNOW I NEVER CARED MUCH FOR THIS HOUSE, THE ARCHITECTURE IS ALL WRONG NYAHA!" Yarus screams, sending bolts of adrenalin throughout your body as you realize he's planning to destroy it with you all inside.

"You're crazy!" you shout back at him, filled with fear and panic you tug at snas' grip on you but his skeletal fingers only dig further into your soft skin. Irritated you turn on one heel to use your momentum to land a solid kick in his skull, weakening his hold momentarily you're now free.

"THERE'S METHOD IN MADNESS SO THEY SAY, NOW COME ON OUT YOU SWINE!" Yarus roars as the house begins to tremble, causing you to lose your footing and fall over but away from sans and snas.

"Sans!" you call for his attention but he's stood still, thinking.

"SANS!" this time you scream at the top of your lungs to grab his attention and bring him back to reality.

He glances at you, slowly moving his skull as a blue flame is ignited within one of his sockets.

"go kid, i can take em" and with that, he raises both of his bony hands above him only to suddenly slam them down onto the hallway floor which causes the entire upstairs to collapse. You hadn't been able to breathe due to the smoke but as it is now mixed with dust and debris you need to get outside and fast.

"now why didn't i think of that?" you hear snas cackle in the distance as you try your best to manoeuvre out of the burning hellhole, to your relief, there's a shattered window leading to the outside. 

"originals are always smarter than fakes" sans teases as snas somewhere in the distance.

"Is now really the time for banter?" you shake your head to yourself as you approach the window and carefully climb out. Almost.

A large piece of glass slashes down your left arm, causing it to bleed profusely as you'd tried to guide yourself through the small hole.

"Shit" you grimace as you hold the wounded arm close to your chest. You're always injuring yourself lately. Now halfway through and bleeding you decide to just push yourself head first outside. Your face is welcomed to snow upon landing, your face stings but to your relief, you feel yourself cool down as you use your good arm to raise yourself onto all 4's. Slowly you get up, crunching in the snow your bare-feet sting, you still are only wearing a hoodie and jeans.

"What is sans even doing?" you think aloud as you tear apart some of your hoodies sleeve that had been soaked with blood, you writhe the material between your hands in order to dry it out. 

"OH HUMAAAAAAN" You hear Yarus coo not too far away, from inside what's left of the house possibly?

"IF YOU COME OUT I'LL TELL YOU WHERE YOUR DEAR PAYRPUS IS" He chuckles eerily in the distance.

"you bastard" you hear sans growl which is soon followed by a loud smash and collapsing of what was left of the house. A large pile of wood, bricks and stone is all that remains where the house had stood, all crumpled together with a topping of thick ash and occasional flame.

Where did they all go? your eyes are frantically searching in the hope of spotting any skeleton.

"Determination..." his voice pierces throughout you as it comes from right behind you as you'd turned to look at the house, the forest and dark behind you.

'Shit' you think to yourself.

"W-what about it?" your voice is dry but you stand your ground as you feel his presence but you want to talk to him, but why?. 

"Don't you think it's a sweet little trait for a human to have?" Gaster carries on but he's not creating any other sounds, how did he sneak up on you?! His voice is light and content, how arrogant.

"I think that's a rather patronising opinion" you stay firmly, ironically more determined as he seems to think this is a game. You turn around to face him, your arm dripping still and causing the snow below to turn crimson red.

He's in front of you now. His expression is unreadable but causes your stomach to churn.

"Then tell me this, kitten" he ignores your response and carries on, his golden amber eyes smugly toying with yours as he leans down in front of your face. You hold your breath as you glare into his sockets. They're so powerful...

"Do you have determination...?" he hisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so I had to write without my little booklet thing so hopefully, I haven't made any plot holes type of deal but yeah I thought we'd get some more Gaster time!


	10. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all burns down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I haven't written in a while, apologies. Short chapter also but I'm quite rusty.

"What kind of question is that?" you retort, struggling to focus and keep your thoughts in check as Gasters amber specks burn deeply into your soul, your chest begins to burns ever so slightly the longer the hold of the gaze you both share. Gaster plainly ignores your question as he cranes his skull around your neck, his gaze disappearing momentarily but you dare not move as his presence has a paralyzing effect. Suddenly you feel his breath on your neck, he must be smelling you by your neck, nearly touching you but not quite so.

You try your best to sound calm but his expression never faults as he now stands back up fully to reveal his intimidating stature, pulling his skull away from your face, you now realise you had been holding your breath and take a deep chilly inhale into your lungs. Exhaling as subtly as you can after such a deep breath.

"After all the fuss you went through to find me" Gaster hisses with a cackle, his skull conjuring in an amused look as the amber specks burn brightly. You'd excited him somehow...

"You act as if you don't want to see me" Gaster grins with a fang as he digs his skeletal hands deep into his jacket pockets and pulls out a cigarette and lets it hang loosely where he should have lips. Momentarily he moves back to where he'd stood so close to you before, lowering his skull close to your face. Upon instinct, you back away without moving your feet that are growing numb in the snow as you still have a hand placed on your bleeding arm.

"Would you be a dear?" he raises a browbone, staring into you with no readable expression on his skull.

"I take it this isn't the reason you wanted me down here" you try to sound smug as you remove your good arm from holding the throbbing, bleeding one to light his cigarette with the click of your fingers.

He takes a deep inhale as the end of his cigarette lights up, a cloud of smoke escaping from his skull sockets, jaw and chest.

"It's one of many, sweet cheeks" he toys as he takes another drag on the cigarette, walking away from you to observe the burning house and faint sounds of the other skeletons fighting in the background still. You can't help but wonder if the brothers are okay.. the good ones, well somewhat good ones at least.

"They're rather dramatic aren't they?" Gaster picks up a piece of broken glass with a smear of your blood rubbed over it. You crease your forehead as you don't trust this man-monster at all. You honestly feel ridiculous as he was the reason you're here.

"Says the one who threw me into a pit of lava upon first meeting me," you remark, holding your arm tighter as Gaster raises the broken shard of glass above him into some light from the fires, he's inspecting your blood..?

"I had to be sure you were the one" Gasters voice comes out as uninterested as he's focused on the shard of blood covered glass.

"The one?" you repeat, rather baffled.

"The determined one, no others will do my dear Frisk" Gaster turns around to face you once more but his specks of glimmering eyes had turned the same shade of red as your blood.

Revealing a steaming hot golden tongue, Gaster slides it across the shard of glass, his eyes never leaving yours as he does so. You can't look away even though you want to, his hold it's..

"Peculiar, I would never have taken you for o-, nevertheless I prefer it sweet" Gaster laughs, throwing the now clean piece of glass down to the snow as his eyes remain the dark shade of red as they bore into you.

Trying to ignore what he'd just done you try to change the subject.

"What do you mean by the determined one though Gaster?" your question lights a spark in his eyes as his cigarette re-appears in his mouth, creating mustier smelling smoke.

"Oh I do like it when you call me by my name, however, we'll just have to chat later my little kitten" his voice grows bored as he throws the cigarette down onto the floor, it sizzles upon contact.

"ugh!" Yarus exclaims as he hurdles past you and Gaster in the air, landing just metres from the pair of you. 

"so that's where ya went" sans breathes deeply as he gives you a glance with a blue and yellow glowing eye, suddenlt appearing from the burning home that he once lived in with Papyrus.

"Sansy, it's been a while" Gaster smirks, gesturing his skeletal hands which have holes in the palms up in the air.

"can't say i've missed ya" Sans meekly grins, he's clearly tired of fighting off Yarus and probably snas... You notice a bright blue liquid dripping from the lower left side of his jaw, is that blood?

"My that's a shame because I missed you and Paps" Gaster walks towards Yarus, not facing you nor sans as he speaks.

"But I assure you that we're going to both be seeing each other a lot more given my new toys arrival" he chuckles but it's anything but joyful to your ears as it sends a sharp shiver down your body. sans notices your shudder and approaches you by your side as if to comfort you with his presence. 

"why such interest in a mere human?" sans questions, slightly annoying you as you frown at him but his gaze is fixated on Gaster as his large boots conquer the snow beneath him.

"My interest in her is the least of your worries" Gaster huffs as he grabs Yarus by the arm and hauls him up on to his feet, very roughly at that. Yarus stumbles to gain his balance as he keeps his sights on the floor, he doesn't dare look Gaster in the sockets..?

"There are much bigger dogs out there barking for a chew toy than I, but the fun part is you trying to figure out who they may be. I simply laid out the treats and she came running" Gasters voice is now monotone as he glares at sans, you can feel a history between the two but-

"i personally wanted a puppy" snas yawns as he'd appeared from thin air, beside Yarus.

"how did ya even get her to come down here?" sans asks, bluntly ignoring his counterpart.

"Unlike you all, I cannot be held prisoner to some barrier" Gaster scoffs as if he's talking to children.

"bullshit, everyone here is" sans raises his voice as he's clearly being irritated by the taller skeleton.

"If you can leave here, then does that mean you're able to take others from here with you?.." you break your silence, gaining all the monsters gazes and attention. Not all eyes on you but sockets, in this case, it's undoubtedly a first for anyone you presume that is human.

"You're quite clever my little one aren't you?" Gaster smiles, tilting his head in fascination. 

"not like you'd ever take anyone with you" sans adds with a bitter tone.

Gaster dims his sockets and shakes his skull at sans before adding on.

"Not for free, of course" he explains.

"What would you want in exchange?" you blurt out without thinking.

Gaster raises his brow bone at you, taking a step away from Yarus and Snas and towards you.

"Care to find out?" his voice is calm as he extends out his skeletal hand, open for you to take it.

Your mind begins to rush as you desperately want to escape this hell but what would you have to give in order to accomplish that?

"kid.." sans tone is that of a warning, nearly snapping you out of the trance you are in just by staring at Gaster's hand in front.

"It won't hurt kitten, not that much" Gasters face grows sinister with a smile somehow, it's so unsettling you take a step back, catching your foot on a hidden bit of plywood under the snow and falling backwards. 

"ugh" you groan as your bleeding arm is victim to the brunt of the fall, you won't be able to get back up by yourself.

"You might want to put some ice on that" Gaster comments as he retracts the hand he'd offered you.

"Where's Papyrus?!" you shout, having grown fed up with Gaster. sans acknowledges your concern for his brother but remains silent, waiting too for Gasters response.

Your question causes Gaster to make a face as if he's trying to figure out a number problem.

"I sold him off to the highest bidder" Gaster finally shrugs ever so casually.

"you bastard.." sans growls lowly, taking a step forth in the snow but no matter as it begins to melt all around him.

"There's that rage you need in order to reach that full potential of yours Sansy, I've loved this little chat with you both but now I really must go." Gaster raises a flat upright palm into the air, where the hole of his palm is missing a glowing yellow symbol appears.

"Oh and kitten, I'll be seeing you real soon" Gaster winks and with that he vanishes into thin air, leaving Yarus and snas behind where he had once stood, his prints still in the snow.

"WHERE IS HE?!" sans bellows as he leaps forth and cracks 3 ribs on snas, hurtling him back into the woods, cracking all trees down in his path. The force of it all burns your eyes, you sit trying to shield them with your good arm as sans stands still in front of Yarus now. The energy coming off of him is pure rage..

"DON'T BE SUCH A FOOL, YOU KNOW WHEN YOU ARE OUTDONE YOU PEST" Yarus shrieks, sending forth a large fiery bone towards sans, he dodges and with the momentum he'd gained his fist goes all the way up into Yarus's ribcage and cracks it all into pieces. Even as Yarus collapsed to the floor sans continued to punch the pile of bones repeatedly with his glowing blue fist.

"SANS!" You yell as he's lost his mind. He continues.

You make an attempt to get up but just stumble forth, faceplanting the snow, rolling to your side your vision blurs as the sound of frequent thuds echo throughout the cold air.

"This is what he wants" you nearly whisper but sans must have heard you as he stops moving, slouched over the crumpled and rarely quiet Yarus.

"this?" sans repeats with a tone you'd never heard before. 

"this.." he repeats your word once more, turning around slowly to face you.

"this is ya fault ain't it?" 

"sans, no" you gasp deeply as he looks down at you, now standing above you he'd teleported.

He strikes down at you...


End file.
